Por trás das Lentes
by Lady of Hero
Summary: Kabuto sempre escondeu seu verdadeiro eu por trás das lentes de seus óculos. Com o tempo ele passara a demonstrar seus sentimentos e fazer coisas que nunca imaginou... Vários casais. Vocabulario impróprio.
1. Chapter 1

Mãos de um Pianista

**Boa leitura!**

**Sejam felizes e me mandem reviews... se não a ira de Gaia caira sobre vocês! Muahahahaaaa... xD**

**--xXx--**

**Por traz das Lentes**

Capitulo 1:

Hoje é meu primeiro dia na cadeira de Anatomia, estou ansioso pela primeira vez. Essa cadeira sempre foi interessante para mim, mais que as outras. Sempre tive curiosidade em relação a cadáveres, mas até aqui nunca tive contato real com nenhum deles, isso é algo que me entristece profundamente. Talvez seja por isso que sai mais cedo de casa hoje.

No carro, eu escutei apenas musica clássica; talvez para me acalmar, mas ainda não achei um motivo especifico. Cheguei com facilidade à faculdade, o transito estava calmo, e o horário também ajuda. Eu queria que os minutos passassem rápido para que eu pudesse ir de uma vez por todas para esta bendita aula; mas a cada avanço do ponteiro do relógio, a impressão que tenho é que ele vai diminuindo seu ritmo gradualmente.

Alguns colegas já haviam chegado, notei a presença de alguns deles em especial: Haruno Sakura, uma das melhores alunas da turma, suas notas se equiparam as minhas e ela é bem mais nova que eu, parece que ela saiu do colégio regular e em seguida passou no vestibular, não perdeu tempo; Hyuuga Hinata, ela teve a mesma trajetória de Sakura, são amigas, mas é notável a dificuldade da Hyuuga em se relacionar com os outros colegas, diferentemente de Sakura; haviam mais pessoas, pessoas sobre as quais eu nada sabia, talvez por isso insignificantes.

O ponteiro dos minutos finalmente pousou sobre o seis, no mesmo instante em que uma bela mulher entrou na sala. Ela tinha cabelos negros, curtos e na ocasião soltos; usava um jaleco branco que lhe cobria os joelhos; tinha sobre o rosto um óculo de tamanho demasiadamente grande, que lhe escondia os olhos; uma sandália de salto fino e uma calça preta, justa que lhe cobria metade do tornozelo.

Neste instante me senti altamente constrangido, eu estava 'secando' aquela mulher, e ao que percebi, ela percebeu. Sem retirar os óculos ela me encarou, não consegui ver seus olhos para dizer se olhou em meus olhos ou se concentrou seu olhar em outra parte do meu corpo, mas com certeza fora para mim aquele olhar.

- Vamos, hoje começamos a cadeira de Anatomia, módulo um, e eu serei a instrutora de vocês. – ela tirou os óculos para continuar – Me chamo Shizune.

Eu continuei na mesma posição, controlei-me ao máximo para sair pulando de felicidade - pois a tão esperada aula iria começar -, eu esperei que todos saíssem da sala. Quando percebi que apenas ela estava ali - na frente da porta, virada para mim, uma mão segurava livros e a outra a maçaneta da porta – peguei minha mochila, alcei uma das alças no ombro direito e segui para onde ela estava olhando fixamente em seus olhos, nem eu sei por que diabos eu fiz isso, mas eu fiz.

- Você pode andar mais depressa rapazinho? – a voz dela tinha um tom de deboche, eu apenas sorri e cheguei bem perto de seu rosto, tão perto que eu podia sentir sua respiração um pouco alterada, meu corpo também estava próximo, mas sem haver o toque.

- Eu não sou um rapazinho. Lembre-se disto, pro-fes-so-ra. – Ela não teve reação, apenas, depois que eu me afastei, ela fechou a porta, e seguiu pelo corredor, na mesma direção que eu.

Eu apenas ouvia o som emitido pelo salto dela, meus passos passaram a ser mais lentos. Eu queria que ela passasse à minha frente, desenvolvi ao longo de tempo esta mania, ser o ultimo sempre. E havia outra coisa também que eu queria 'analisar', eu sempre gostei de ver o caminhar das mulheres... Elas são graciosas, rebolam o quadril de forma ludibriante, e ainda dizem que não, isso é natural de qualquer mulher... Sei... Se fosse natural, a Hyuuga também 'rebolaria'.

Ela passou a minha frente como previsto, seus passos eram grandes e rápidos, suas pernas eram finas, mais do que eu pensava e aquela calça também parecia ajudar, o preto diminui as coisas, eu acho... Ela passou a frente da turma toda, e em seguida abriu a porta do laboratório.

Eu mal conseguia conter meu entusiasmo, eu queria que aquela aula começasse logo. Queria tocar em algo que fosse mais frio que eu.

Ela entrou na sala e colocou seu material sobre a mesa, a aula teórica já havia sido dada e então ela começou as instruções para todos. Em minutos estávamos arrumados, para dar-mos inicio a aula.

Eu estava com o cabelo preso, de jaleco e de luvas descartáveis. Ela me olhava, eu sentia os olhos dela nas minhas costas, não sei ao certo o que ela queria comigo, mas algo ela queria.

Deveríamos escolher um grupo de três pessoas, dentre elas um líder e posicionar-mos em frente a um dos cadáveres que ali estavam. O grupo foi fácil, escolhi duas garotas que estavam com certo medo e me tornei líder do grupo, mas escolher o cadáver foi uma tarefa difícil. Estavam todos cobertos, e sobre eles havia uma ficha, que informava: código, idade, sexo e causa da morte.

Eu passei por todos um por um, já que quem terminasse primeiro de formar o grupo e informasse a liderança teria o direito de escolher qual seria seu cadáver. Vi vários que foram atropelados, esfaqueados, feridos a bala, mas o que eu queria era algo como: causas naturais, falência múltipla de órgãos ou algo que não deteriorasse em nada o corpo.

Uma menina em especial me chamou a atenção, ela era chamada de 073, tinha 1,48m e 18 anos, causa da morte: congelamento. Achei perfeito. Escolhi este cadáver, para alegria das minhas 'coleguinhas' grupo, elas não queriam ver ninguém esfaqueado, ou em pedaços...

Depois de alguns minutos recebemos a ordem para começar-mos. Deveríamos fazer um corte vertical, sobre o tronco do cadáver e analisarmos a disposição interna dos órgãos. Eu abri o fecho do saco que cobria o copo, virando para baixo da maca as pontas do mesmo de modo que não me atrapalhasse; em seguida descobri o corpo.

A 073 era uma mulher miúda, com seios pequenos e de traços singelos, o rosto de feições delicadas, mas a expressão, mesmo morta parecia de uma mulher intrigante. Não puxei para baixo o pano que lhe cobria a feminilidade, talvez eu não quisesse deixa-la exposta. As minhas colegas posicionaram-se atrás de mim, enquanto eu pegava o bisturi para fazer o corte que me fora ordenado. A carne era macia, facilmente cortada pelo fio do bisturi. Eu analisava a fica camada de gordura que surgia devido o corte; refiz o caminho com o bisturi, desta vez colocando um pouco mais de força, senti ao passar entre os seios o osso externo tocar o bisturi, desci o corte revelando a carne que possuía um tom vermelho escuro, talvez pendendo um pouco para o bordô; ao chegar à parte media do abdômen contive um pouco minha força para não ferir-lhe nenhum órgão interno.

Eu fiquei maravilhado com a forma que o ser humano pode se tornar belo quando morto. Tinha uma idéia remota de que o ser humano pudesse perder sua beleza junto com a vida, mas me enganei. A beleza da morte me parece ainda mais atraente, a pessoa fica como realmente é, não fica fazendo caras e bocas, a expressão é única, e mantida para sempre.

Depois de analisar todos os órgãos do cadáver, tudo muito minucioso, eu recebi nova ordem da professora que ajudava quem tinha dificuldade. O meu grupo – eu – não precisou de ajuda, mas ao ver que tínhamos terminado ela aproximou-se dizendo para encontrarmos a veia ilíaca comum e a artéria ilíaca comum, na parte de melhor incisão, a virilha.

Eu maquinalmente desnudei o resto do corpo da garota, entreguei o pano para que uma das minhas colegas dobrasse e voltei ao corpo. Quando concentrei meus olhos sobre a feminilidade daquela menina, ela estava completamente sem pelos pubianos, o que lhe dava um ar mais infantil ainda, ao ser mais cuidadoso notei uma tatuagem no baixo ventre escrito "Tayuya", eu supus que aquele fosse o nome dela.

Entreabri as pernas da Tayuya com um pouco de dificuldade devido à rigidez do corpo, e achei a artéria e a veia com facilidade. Após terminar chamei a professora, para que ela visse o quanto eu era bom no que queria fazer. Ela veio com uma prancheta na mão, analisou meu trabalho a apontou no papel o que seria provavelmente a minha nota.

- Está muito bom seu trabalho, - ela fez uma pausa para ler meu nome no crachá que eu usava – Kabuto, só algo neste nível no grupo da Sakura...

Como eu previa, ela também não tinha medo e fazia seu trabalho muito bem, a coitada da Hinata ajudava e uma outra menina, Ino eu acho, que fazia grupo com elas mexia nos órgãos de maneira desajeitada, porém sem nenhum medo. Foi até engraçado ela retirando o coração do cadáver e desconectando as artérias, ela esqueceu de colocar o prendedor em uma das pontas e fez uma lambuzeira, nada que Hinata não resolvesse rapidamente, mas foi engraçada a bronca que a esforçada menina recebeu de Sakura, que parecia guiá-la.

- Notei também que fora bastante delicado com a incisão, parece que você não quer machucar o cadáver... – ela comentou analisando mais de perto o corte central do peito.

- Eu apenas fiz o necessário, cortes profundos e rudes poderiam danificar esta obra de arte. – eu sorri e olhei com uma cara meio sádica para o corpo.

- Realmente essa moça é muito bonita, mas não faz meu tipo. – meu queixo foi ao chão, ou ela falou para me impressionar... ou ela deixou a entender que era lésbica, não entendi, mas eu gostei da reação dela.

- Também não faz o meu, ela apenas é bela. Parece mais uma criança em tamanho grande. – ela me olhou curiosa, como eu havia dito aquela menina parecia uma obra de arte.

- Bem... Por hoje é só. A aula termina aqui... – ela deu mais algumas instruções, mas eu não prestei atenção.

Deixei a sala e posicionei-me do lado de fora, encostado na parede, eu queria vê-la sair. Todos deixaram a sala, um a um iam saindo, ninguém falou comigo; até que fui surpreendido por uma doce voz:

- Olá Kabuto... – a voz dela era quase inaudível. Não fazia idéia o porquê daquilo, mas propus-me a ouvir o que Hyuuga Hinata tinha a me dizer.

- Como vai? – perguntei depois de um aceno com a cabeça.

- Bem, obrigada. – a menina pareceu corar levemente, não tanto quanto ela corava ao ver Naruto, um amigo meu que fazia educação física – Kabuto eu queria saber se você vai até o bar conosco essa noite? – Eu sabia que eles faziam happy hour num barzinho simpático até, ali perto. Nunca eu fui, mas já que eu estava sendo 'pseudo convidado' pela Hyuuga eu iria.

- Desta vez pode ser... Eu vou! Mas só por que você está me convidando. – Eu me aproximei dela e dei-lhe um beijinho no rosto, depois apenas fui embora, nem esperei a professora.

**--xXx--**

Shizune's pov:

Mas que rapaz interessante aquele Kabuto, eu gostei dele. Geralmente os meus alunos não se aproximam muito de mim, eu sou o tipo de professora que não mantém nenhum vinculo com os alunos, mas esse rapaz...

Primeiro ele vem e fica me secando, depois ele vem e me afronta, depois me aparece com o melhor trabalho da turma, melhor até mesmo que o do grupo da Sakura – que Tsunade havia comentado que era uma das suas melhores alunas -, e pelo que eu vi, ele trabalhou sozinho. Esse rapaz me intriga, eu não gosto disso.

Tirei meu jaleco, dobrei-o e guardei na minha bolsa – que era grande o suficiente para guardar tudo que eu necessitava. – mas quando eu estava saindo da sala ouvi uma conversa que me chamou a atenção. Era Kabuto conversando com a Hinata, uma das meninas do grupo da Sakura.

Eu caminhei mais na ponta dos pés para chegar perto da porta sem ser percebida, ouvi que eles iam ir num bar... Algo assim. Mas depois que vi Kabuto se afastando rapidamente, ouvi um barulho na porta. A Hinata desmaiou; eu vi porque ela veio de encontro à porta. Eu acudi a garota e tratei de me informar sobre o tal bar. Consegui tudo o que eu queria: o local e ser convidada. Era aniversario de um menino que fazia veterinária, Inuzuka Kiba, ele tinha um cachorro que andava sempre com ele... fiquei sabendo de todos esses detalhes por que depois as meninas – Ino e Sakura – apareceram para ver o que tinha acontecido com Hinata, que não seguira com elas.

As garotas eram gente fina, gostei delas, mesmo sendo um pouco bobinhas... a que mais simpatizei foi Ino, Sakura tinha um nariz empinado e era do tipo cerinha, não gosto de gente certinha! Hinata, coitada, era um ser que não fazia diferença, quase não falou e ainda por cima desmaiou por que o Kabuto lhe deu um beijinho como despedida... imagina se um homem resolve colocar mão na bunda dela... ela morre!

Mas enfim, eu vou nesse aniversário, com certeza! Meus pensamentos foram interrompidos com a buzina do carro de Genma, nós tínhamos combinado que ele viria me pegar hoje; minha moto esta no concerto e eu não queria pegar ônibus. Entrei depressa no carro e comentei com ele sobre a festa, ele achou legal e disse que me acompanharia.

Eu e Genma temos uma relação muito legal, ele 'pega' que ele quiser e eu também. Sexo fora do relacionamento era comum tanto para mim, quanto para ele. Nós temos um pacto, eu carrego uma ampola com o sangue dele e ele uma com o meu – eu preferi colocar como um pingente adornado de prata, uso como colar... Poucas pessoas sabem que o que tem ali é sangue -, o nosso amor esta acima de tudo, e não é desejo e tesão que vai atrapalhar a nossa relação. Por isso resolvemos fazer isso. Tudo o que fizemos com as outras pessoas é sem amor, o único sentimento que impera é tesão.

**--xXx--**

Ai esta o primeiro capitulo! Esta fic é um projeto paralelo a "Understanding" estarei desenvolvendo-a quando der na telha, mas quero deixar a previsão de uma semana por capitulo! xD em uma semana com certeza conseguirei escrever um capitulo!

Bem espero que tenham gostado ... e aguardem essa noite no bar... afinal o Genma não é de ninguém... e ele é muito safadinho.. u.u ... bem... nada mais falarei! É isso quer saber acompanha! Ò.Ó

xD

**deixem reviews... sem dois reviews não posto o outro capitulo!**


	2. Chapter 2

Cap 2

Como eu falei que com dois reviews eu continuaria... ai está... já que tive quatro! dando pulos histéricos de alegria!

**Por trás das Lentes**

**Cap. 2**

**O Aniversário.**

Cheguei rápido em casa, o transito não me atrapalha sabe... Eu dirijo um tanto quanto rápido, poderia ser até um daqueles pilotos de fuga... Ia ser engraçado. O porteiro do meu prédio sempre diz que eu chego "voando as tranças", aquele cara me dá medo, mas ele é gente fina. O nome dele é Ebisu, ele está sempre usando um óculos redondo e fala algumas besteiras que eu ignoro.

Entrei e tranquei a porta, como bom paranóico que sou. Tomei um banho rápido e fui preparar algo para comer, não sou muito bom na cozinha, mas um sanduíche com peito de peru com queijo, eu consigo fazer sem grandes dificuldades. Comi, depois fui até o banheiro e sequei meus cabelos com o secador. Eu não acho que usar secador seja coisa de mulher, apenas acho necessário para quem tem cabelos compridos.

Eu estava cansado sem motivo, então resolvi render-me aos encantos da minha cama, ela parecia tão acolhedora que deitei-me e só levantei perto das sete horas da noite. Eu não dormi, apenas fiquei com os olhos fechados supondo sonhos, eu adoro fazer isso, consigo construir ilusões na minha mente de forma que eu manipule meus "sonhos".

Eu parei na frente do meu guarda roupa para escolher que roupa vestir, afinal eu tinha um barzinho para ir esta noite. Não conseguia pensar em nada especifico então eu apenas peguei uma calça jeans preta e coloquei uma regata cinza, como eu não sabia que horas voltaria por precaução coloquei uma camisa social preta por cima, deixei-a aberta e dobrei as mangas de forma que ficassem um pouco abaixo ao meu cotovelo, um All Star preto e nada mais.

Meu cabelo estava mais liso que o normal, afinal eu tinha secado ele com a ajuda de uma escova, e ele ficou liso, quase escorrido. Resolvi que deixaria solto, raridade no meu caso, mas eu estava sem paciência para prende-lo. Penteei muito bem os fios de forma que ficassem bem alinhados, depois dividi minha cabeleira um pouco para o lado, eu acho muito sem graça dividir meus cabelos ao meio, prefiro ao lado. Depois apenas arrematei a produção com a minha colônia habitual, o que mudou foi a doze, coloquei de forma que meu cheiro exalasse suavemente, fazendo com que as pessoas ao meu redor sentissem o sentissem.

Olhei em meu relógio e constatei que eram quase oito horas, peguei a chave do carro e sai, deixando meu apartamento trancado. Eu adoro meu carro, ele tem tudo que eu preciso alem de ser muito bonito em minha opinião. É um "Fusion" preto, eu não teria dinheiro para comprar um carro desses, mas quando passei no vestibular para medicina na federal em primeiro lugar, meu "pai" – ele me adotou quando eu era pequeno –, Orochimaru, que é bem rico, disse que eu como médico não poderia andar de ônibus e deu-me este carro. Eu sou muito grato a ele, pois ele me ajuda nas finanças, e paga a maior parte das minhas despesas. Eu não peço a ele, ele apenas envia uma 'singela' quantia todos os meses para minha conta, diz que quer me ver um excelente médico e para que eu possa me dedicar exclusivamente aos estudos ele me ajuda. Estou até no testamento dele, como único herdeiro, ele não possui filhos e sua opção sexual também não permitiria, então ele colocou-me como único herdeiro quando me adotou.

É uma pessoa especial para mim, eu amo o Orochimaru. Ele é mais que um pai para mim, é uma pessoa com quem me abro e conto meus maiores segredos, conto coisas que evito até pensar.

No estacionamento do prédio, eu escolhi meu repertorio até o bar. "Dark Moor" foi a banda escolhida, eu queria escutar metal. Ajeitei meus cabelos dividindo-os na metade e puxando cada metade para um lado, eu coloquei-o para frente, pois não o queria amassado ao que eu encostasse meu corpo no banco do carro para dirigir. Dei a partida finalmente, e não demorei muito a chegar ao meu destino.

**Shizune's Pov.:**

Cadê aquela bota de cano longo que eu gosto? Ai, detesto essa minha desorganização! Nem eu me acho nisto aqui! Procurei mais um pouco e enfim achei o que queria, coloquei a bota e fui checar no espelho como eu estava.

Eu escolhi para esta noite uma blusa roxa soltinha, estilo batinha com um laço de fita pouco abaixo dos seios acentuando minha cintura; coloquei uma calça 'skinny' jeans e a bota que tanto procurei por cima, a bota ficava um pouco abaixo do joelho. Gostei da combinação que escolhi, meu corpo ficou feminino e magro, como eu gostava aparentar. Sempre fui magra, mas minhas pernas – principalmente as coxas e quadril – sempre foram mais "cheinhas" que o resto do corpo, por isso sempre me mantenho alguns quilinhos abaixo do meu peso normal.

Genma estava tomando banho ainda, ele iria comigo, mas eu não me chateei por ele estar aparentemente atrasado, ele sempre se vestiu muito rápido. Em cerca de dez minutos ele estava pronto sentado no sofá. Eu ainda retocava minha maquiagem, coloquei um gloss incolor nos lábios e nos olhos coloquei cor, preto e um pouco de brilho prata, nada que chame a atenção, apenas marca um pouco mais o olhar.

Fui até a sala e parei na frente de Genma que me olhava atentamente.

- Como estou? – perguntei a ele, com certeza ele daria sua opinião, que eu respeito muito, pois ele adora moda – trabalha com isso – e sempre faz observações corretas.

- Falta um brinco, e este cabelo... – ele chegou perto e colocou meu cabelo atrás da orelha – espera aqui um pouquinho... Já venho. – Ele saiu e foi até o quarto, voltou de lá com um brinco longo e outro que era apenas uma pedrinha, tinha nas mãos também uma presilha de cabelo de strass.

Ele colocou o brinco pequeno no lado esquerdo e o grande no direito, no mesmo lado ele colocou a presilha no meu cabelo de modo que o prendesse atrás da orelha.

- Pronto, agora você está perfeita. – eu não sei como ele conseguia ter tantas idéias quanto à moda, e se arrumar em tão pouco tempo. Ele estava lindo e não usou mais de cinco minutos para se arrumar. Vestia uma calça Jeans azul marinho e tênis All Star vermelho; uma camisa moderna, com o tecido amassado que tinha a cor vermelha também; a bandana costumeira, não fora dispensada e vinha na cor preta. Ele estava perfeito.

- Vamos. – Enquanto eu fiquei perdida em meus pensamentos, ele já estava com a porta aberta para que eu saísse.

- Sim... – respondi. Sem muita demora estávamos à frente do bar onde seria a festa de aniversário do tal Kiba.

**Kabuto's Pov:**

Cheguei às oito horas em ponto, sentei-me numa mesa um pouco afastada, perto da janela. Pedi um wisky e esperei por alguém conhecido. Em pouco tempo, a Hyuuga chegou, junto de uma loira que não me recordo o nome.

Fiz um sinal com a mão e as duas vieram na minha direção, Hinata parecia estar vermelha, mas acho que foi impressão minha. Elas estavam muito bonitas, a Hyuuga vestia um vestido preto que lhe cobria os joelhos, era solto, mas com uma fita que acentuava a cintura pouco abaixo dos fartos seios, ela tentava esconde-los, mas o decote do vestido a traia, os cabelos negros soltos, e nos pés uma sandália de salto médio; a Loira estava mais saidinha, ela vestia uma saia jeans que lhe cobria pouca coisa das coxas e sandálias de salto alto, uma blusa azul colada, que deixava as curvas de seu corpo ainda mais salientes, estava muito bonita, mas não vulgar, àquela loira tinha uma beleza diferente, nada nela parecia vulgar.

- Olá garotas. – desferi ainda sentado, fiz referencia para que elas sentassem e levei o wisky mais uma vez a boca.

- Olá Kabuto, esta aqui é Ino, nossa colega, mas creio que você nunca tenha falado com ela. – Hinata me pareceu mais solta, pelo menos sua voz não travava.

- Olá Ino, como vai? – Tentei puxar assunto afinal eu costumava ficar quieto nas aulas e nos intervalos estava sempre com o "MP3", que não permitia conversas.

- Bem, obrigada. – O sorriso daquela loira ofuscava qualquer um que estivesse a sua volta. Hinata apenas riu, colocando uma das mãos sobre a boca, aquele jeito envergonhado dela me atrai, mas ela não sabe.

O garçom chegou, para me trazer mais uma doze de wisky, e perguntou às garotas se queriam alguma coisa, Ino prontamente pediu uma cerveja, a cara dela mesmo. Hinata, timidamente olhou para mim.

- Kabuto-san, você po-o-deeria me levar pa-para casa? – a menina corou profundamente, e baixou o olhar. Eu fiquei surpreso com aquele pedido, mas gostei da idéia.

- Claro que sim, Hinata. – respondi simplesmente, ela então olhou para o garçom e pediu um Martini, eu fiquei extremamente surpreso, mas não fiz nenhum comentário.

O garçom trouxe as bebidas e colocou na mesma comanda, obtive protesto por parte das meninas, mas eu não iria deixar aquelas belas damas pagarem suas bebidas sentadas na mesma mesa que eu.

Ino falava muito, falava sobre moda, noticias, muitas coisas, eu não prestava atenção, estava perdido com os olhos sobre a Hyuuga, que apenas assentia com a cabeça.

- Dá licença Hinata, eu quero ir ao banheiro. – A loira levantou-se, a Hyuuga saiu do banco – que era um daqueles inteiros, que ficava ao redor de toda a mesa – dando passagem à loira. Logo depois sentou novamente.

- Cadê seu primo, não é sempre ele que te leva pra casa depois das festas? – perguntei a morena a minha frente.

- É sim, mas ele está ocupado esta noite. Saiu com uma menina lá da faculdade, e não vai dormir em casa, por isso pedi sua ajuda, eu tenho me-edo de ir de táxi. – A voz dela era tão suave, poderia ficar ouvindo-a falar a noite toda, pena que eram raras as vezes que ela abria a boca.

- Entendo.

Ao mesmo tempo em que a loira saia do banheiro, chegava Sakura com o namorado, Uchiha Sasuke, ele fazia Direito, seu irmão advogava para meu pai, são muito bons no que fazem; Ino fez sinal para que eles viessem e sentassem na mesma mesa que nós.

- Chega pra lá Hi, 'pra' Sakura e o Sasuke poderem sentar conosco. – Vi a pele clara da Hyuuga se tornar rosada ao ter que chegar mais perto de mim. Ela era espremida por Ino, mas não se aproximava demais de mim.

- Vai um pouquinho mais pra ponta Kabuto, se não, não vai caber todo mundo! - Falou a loira empurrando levemente Hinata para perto de mim.

- Pode deixar. – sentei bem na ponta e tomei a liberdade de colocar o braço sobre os ombros dela, puxando-a de leve para perto de mim. Ino sentou bem no meio do banco, Sakura estava ao seu lado e Sasuke na ponta de frente para mim.

- Agora só falta o Gaara chegar! – falou a loira com um sorriso aberto nos lábios, ele era seu namorado, parece que fazia faculdade de Ciências da computação e era um dos melhores no que fazia.

As garotas falavam coisas de mulher e eu mantinha uma conversa paralela com o Uchiha sobre os negócios da empresa do meu pai, afinal ele estagiava lá. Assumiria junto com seu irmão assim que se formasse. Ele era muito interessante, mas eu não conseguia manter um dialogo por muito tempo com ele.

- Sakura, me da licença, eu vou lá receber o Gaara! Ele chegou! – a loira quase pulou por cima da mesa, Hinata se afastou um pouco já que o espaço ficou maior, mas nada significativo. Ao ver o escândalo da loira, olhei em direção à entrada, lá estavam Gaara e seus dois irmãos, eles moravam todos juntos. Ao lado de Temari estava Shikamaru, conhecido meu, ele faz Fisioterapia, nos conhecemos em uma cadeira que tínhamos em comum no primeiro semestre; Kankuro vinha atrás de mãos dadas à Sasori, achei meio estranho o fato deles estarem de mãos dadas, mas logo compreendi, eles eram namorados, Sasori dava aulas de Literatura e Kankuro prestava esta faculdade, os dois ficavam muito bem juntos.

A loira foi de encontro a Gaara e beijou-lhe os lábios dando "oi". Puxando uma mesa que estava no meio do salão Ino juntou-a na nossa mesa, deixando assim todos numa mesa única, bem maior. O olhar indiferente de Gaara, não se desfez por um minuto. Ino sentou-se no seu lugar, puxando Gaara com ela, Sakura e Sasuke sentaram depois, apertando ainda mais.

Hinata foi obrigada a sentar colada a mim, eu estava adorando aquela junção feita por Ino. Shikamaru e Temari sentaram ao meu lado, Kankuro e Sasori deram um "oi" e foram até a copa pedir algo antes de sentar. Quando voltavam, foram até a porta, achei estranho, mas acompanhei com o olhar; _ela_ estava na porta, junto de um homem.

Eles indicaram à nossa mesa, eu queria matar aqueles dois, tudo que eu não precisava era ficar na mesma mesa que aquela mulher. Ela estava muito bonita, tinha nos olhos uma maquiagem escura, uma blusa roxa e usava botas de cano longo e salto fino, gostei da combinação, mas ela parece muito magra com aquela roupa. Não sei por que mas ela não me desce, não gostei daquela mulher, ela é muito atraente mas nada mais, e além disso ela tem uma namorado.

Enfim sentaram-se, Kankuro e Sasori estavam na ponta da mesa, ela e aquele cara estavam sentados do lado do Sasuke. Ela ficou quase de frente para mim, eu apenas puxei a Hinata para mais perto, ela corou, mas eu disse no ouvido dela: "Tudo bem se eu te abraçar?". Senti que ela fosse desmaiar, mas puxei o queixo dela, de forma que ela olhasse para mim, ela conteve-se, não sei como, mas não desmaiou, eu esperei por uma resposta. Ela sorriu, e fez sinal para o garçom.

- Mais um Martini, por favor. – falou ainda vermelha. Shizune nos fuzilava com os olhos, eu sentia, não precisava me virar para ver que ela estava me olhando.

- Por que esta olhando para ele? – Eu ouvi, e concentrei minha audição na direção do som que ouvi. Os outros estavam ocupados demais para ouvir algo, conversavam entre si, aos gritos.

- Ele é o garoto que lhe falei. – Shizune havia falado de mim para ele, que estranho, eu fui tão 'importante' assim?

Muitas pessoas chegavam e sentavam-se ao nosso redor, Kiba estava numa mesa com o pessoal da veterinária, eu continuava meu assunto com Sasuke, Shikamaru sentou perto de nós e falava também. Temari, Kankuro, Sasori, Shizune e aquele cara estavam falando algo relacionado à moda, ou algo assim. Ino, Sakura e Hinata falavam da faculdade e de assuntos aleatórios.

Todos tiveram a atenção presa por um som estridente vindo da mesa de Kiba. Hana, sua irmã, batia com uma faca na taça para que todos olhassem para ela.

- Hora do Parabéns! – Ela gritou de forma que todos ouvissem, e começou a cantar. Todos seguiram-na, menos eu. Hinata lançou um olhar a mim, eu apenas sorri e voltei a olhar em direção a Kiba que estava de pé, num riso só.

Depois dos parabéns, mais alguns minutos e eu percebi que a Hyuuga estava com um pouco de sono. Ela estava quieta, com o olhar parado, e as quatro dozes de Martini também ajudavam. Eu estava cansado e não agüentava mais os gritos da Ino, então resolvi que era hora de irmos embora.

- Vamos? – perguntei baixinho, ao pé do ouvido dela, tirando-a de algum devaneio. Ela corou devido à proximidade, é incrível como ela cora por qualquer coisa.

- Aham...– ela respondeu balançando a cabeça positivamente. – Estava realmente começando a ficar com sono. – Ela sorriu, seu sorriso parecia de um anjo.

- Shikamaru, nos dá licença? – pedi – Nós estamos indo.

- Tudo bem. – Ele afastou a cadeira e deixou espaço livre para eu e a Hinata sairmos.

- J á estão indo? – Perguntou Sasuke, chamando a atenção de toda a mesa para nós.

- Sim, a Hinata já esta com um pouco de sono e eu costumo me recolher cedo. – Mentira, sempre durmo tarde, mas não queria dar mais explicações.

- É sim. – me ajudou Hinata.

Senti àquele olhar novamente, ela me fitava a cada movimento. Parecia mais interessada em mim, do que na conversa do seu grupo. Despedi-me e para sair e coloquei o braço sobre os ombros quase nus da Hyuuga que me acompanhava. Ela desta vez pareceu não se importar muito, eu também nem notei o ato, fora quase maquinal, talvez porque tínhamos bebido.

Guiei-a até a rua, aquele olhar não parava de me seguir, eu a levei até o carro e abri a porta para dar-lhe passagem, ela entrou, fechei a porta e fui até a minha. De lá pude constatar que o olhar ainda me seguia, de dentro do restaurante aquela mulher ainda tinha os olhos em mim.

**--xXx--**

**Ai está o segundo capitulo! **

**Espero poder continuar... assim que tiver mais dois reviews... meta mínima! Não posto o 3º cap enquanto não tiver 2 reviews!! E ele já esta pronto! xD**

**Este capitulo não teve nada de especial, por isso pretendo postar o 3º rápido. Foi apenas descrição do aniversario, no terceiro capitulo muitas coisas irão acontecer... o que será que a Shizune achou a 'aproximação' do Kabuto e da Hinata?**

**Preparem-se! Hinata está mexendo com a cabeça do Kabuto, como vocês podem ver! O que acontecera enquanto ele a leva para casa? U.u não sei! Deixem reviews para que eu possa postar o terceiro capitulo que vocês descobrem!!**

**xD**

Reviews:

**1º - Youko Estressada:**

Coisa feia vender consciência com defeito por ai! xD apanha

Mas ok... Que bom que eu prendi a sua atenção desta forma! Fico feliz por você estar acompanhando esta fic! presentinho pra você! Kankuro e Sasori estão juntos! xD... pode até rolar algo entre eles...se eu conseguir escrever! xD

Ah e o seu Neji interior vai odiar ainda mais o que esta por vir! xD u.u

Bjão!

**2º - Uchiha Chibi:**

Nossa como vcs adoraram aquele desmaio... vou colocar mais desmaios da Hinata... xD

Sem problemas quanto o "Tia" xD.

E vê se continua acompanhando! também amo cadáveres! xD

Bjo.

**3º - W:**

Todo mundo amou eu colocar cadáveres! Nossa! xD

Ele é muito bom no que faz mesmo! xD e a Sakura nunca vai ser melhor que ele porque eu não gosto muito dela! Ainda mais dela com o Sasuke ... por isso ela será a segunda melhor aluna! Un.

xD os desmaios da Hinata são quase de prache! xD

que bom que vc gostou! Espero que continue acompanhando.

Kissus.

**4º- Deby20:**

Que bom que gostou! xD tam bem amooo cadáveres! xD

Este capitulo não esta tão instigante assim, mas ele foi necessário para o bom andamento da fic! xD

Já já volta aquele ar estranhão... xD

Bjão!

**é isso ai! espero que estejam gostando! E que acompanhem.**

Para aquele que tem mãos de um pianista.


	3. Chapter 3

Cap 3

Ai está o capitulo 3. Divirtam-se...

**Antes de começar a ler vá no y o u t u b e . c o m e coloque na pesquisa: Damien rice – The Blower's daughter **

**Escutem esta musica! Foi ela a inspiração para este capitulo. Aconselho ouvir durante a leitura.**

**Por trás das Lentes**

**Cap 3**

**Algo inexperado**

Eu entrei no carro e concentrei meu olhar na menina que estava ao meu lado. Ela era realmente linda, perfeita. Queria poder tocá-la, mas eu não podia, não queria feri-la nem ao menos magoá-la de forma alguma.

- Onde fica sua casa? – perguntei seco, querendo dissipar meus pensamentos.

- Moro na zona Sul. – ela falou, olhando para mim. Seus olhos perolados pareciam invadir minha alma, invadiam de forma que eu não obtivesse controle quanto a isso.

- Ok. – Liguei o carro e segui em frente, indo em direção à zona Sul.- Me guie quando for a hora, ok.

- Sim. – ela respondeu simplesmente, eu fiquei hipnotizado pelo movimento dos lábios dela, até me descuidei um pouco do trânsito, quase bati o carro, dei uma freada brusca e obtive o controle novamente. Ela pediu para que eu parasse, eu obedeci.

Escorei minha cabeça na direção e tentei colocar os pensamentos em ordem.

**Shizune's pov:**

Lá esta ele, tomara que o Genma escolha uma mesa bem longe deles.

Nem todo pensamento positivo dá certo, o Sasori nos viu e indicou _aquela_ mesa para que pudéssemos sentar, eu não falei nada, apenas segui e sentei.

Ele está com o braço ao redor do corpo da Hinata, o que está acontecendo? Não foi ela que desmaiou hoje à tarde quando ele lhe deu um beijo no rosto? Essas garotinhas, todas falsas mesmo. Agora ela ta ai, sentada quase no colo dele.

Mal falei durante a noite, eu estava preocupada em cuidar o que aqueles dois estavam fazendo, não notei nada suspeito, mas de qualquer forma vigiei até o fim. Ela mal se movia e falava pouco. Ele falava animado com os amigos, Shikamaru e Sasuke. Notei que os dois bebiam, Hinata, pelo que percebi tomou umas seis dozes de Martini, pelo menos as que contei, ele bebia wisky, tomou varias dozes também, mas não sei quantas ao certo.

Genma falava de moda e Sasori o acompanhava animado, Kankuro tinha o cenho sério ao ver que uma menina da mesa de trás olhava para seu namorado. Muito engraçada a cena: a menina cheia de olhares para Sasori, e kankuro todo preocupado tentando esconder o ruivo dos olhares da menina. Em um momento e garçom veio e entregou um bilhete à Sasori, Kankuro leu junto e rasgou em cima da mesa para que a menina – que olhava atentamente – pudesse ver. Depois pegou Sasori e deu-lhe um beijo de tirar o fôlego, interrompendo o assunto que ele mantinha com Genma. Ele apenas riu, e continuou o beijo, a menina virou-se com uma cara de nojo, este foi o único momento que eu consegui tirar meus olhos do casal que estava quase na minha frente. Mas realmente, esse fato mereceu minha atenção, os outros estavam tão entretidos que nem notaram, melhor assim.

Quando me dei por conta ja cantavam os parabéns, eu até bati algumas palmas, mas nada muito animado. Depois vi uma movimentação pela parte do Kabuto, eles estavam indo embora, juntos! Ele disse que se recolhia cedo, e ela confirmou que estava com sono. Será que os dois vão passar a noite juntos? Não sei. Mas meu olhar não saiu por nem um minuto das costas dele, eu queria vê-lo até que ele saísse da minha vista. Segui-os com o olhar até o lado de fora, quando ele entrou no carro desferiu um olhar penetrante na minha direção, não me intimidei e continuei a olhar.

- Você está bem, não tira os olhos dessa janela! – Genma falou, eu percebi uma pontinha de ciúmes nele, mas nem dei bola! Virei-me para o resto do grupo e continuei a conversar bem mais animada, parece que um peso saiu das minhas costas, assim que aqueles dói arrancaram com o carro.

Pude perceber o quão interessante é a companheira do Shikamaru, a tal de Temari. Muito bonita ela também, e ainda por cima dava uns olhares para o meu decote, que até eu tinha medo. Hehe. Depois que eles foram embora que a noite começou para mim.

**Kabuto's Pov:**

Ela colocou a mão no meu ombro, eu apenas a olhei. Corada ela tentava ver se eu estava bem. Eu sorri, tentando passar um pouco de segurança a ela. Ela sorriu em resposta, me tranqüilizando.

- Vamos parar um pouco Kabuto, meu sono passou. É melhor para que você se recupere. – Por que a voz dela era tão doce? Eu estava consumido pela bebida, talvez, mas ela era um anjo e estava dentro do meu carro. Uma irresponsabilidade minha, poderia colocar a vida dela em risco.

- Podemos ir até o meu apartamento? É perto daqui, se não se importar eu tomo um banho para acordar e levo você em casa... Pode ser? – eu realmente precisava de um banho, estava ficando bêbado e meus pensamentos em relação a ela estavam consumindo meu corpo.

- Claro. Eu posso fazer algo para você comer... Enquanto você toma banho! Se não se importar... É claro... – Ela falava calma, e não gaguejava... Eu acho que a bebida a ajudou muito com a timidez.

- Lógico que não! – sorri – Vamos então... – arranquei o carro, em cerca de dois minutos estávamos no meu apartamento.

Desci do carro, e antes que ela saísse abri a porta, ela sorriu e saiu. Guiei-a até o elevador, sem perceber coloquei novamente meu braço sobre seus ombros, ela nada fez, apenas segurava a pequena bolsa na frente do corpo com as mãos.

Abri a porta e fiz referencia para que ela entrasse, ela obedeceu.

- Fique a vontade! A cozinha é ali, - fiz sinal com a mão, indicando a cozinha – se quiser algo, peça, ok.

- Você me empresta um casaco, estou com um pouco de frio... – Eu prontamente fui até o ar e programei para uma temperatura mais agradável, morar em um apart hotel traz essas mordomias.

- Acho que isso resolve! – ela sorriu, sentou-se no sofá e ficou analisando as unhas pintadas de uma cor esbranquiçada com a ponta branca.

- Quer uma bebida? – ela apenas fez que "sim" com a cabeça, supus que ela queria Martini, afinal foi o que ela bebeu a noite toda. Servi um drink e quando me virei, notei uma singela lagrima escapando-lhe os olhos.

- O que houve? – Coloquei o drink sobre a mesa de centro e me abaixei à sua frente, ela não tirava os olhos das mãos.

- O Neji... – Ela me abraçou, ficando de joelhos comigo – Ele está saindo com aquela garota! – Ela começava a soluçar, o choro invadia seu semblante que sempre fora calmo – Eu sou feia? – Fiquei surpreso com aquela pergunta, ela era a garota mais linda que eu conheci nos últimos tempos, como podia estar perguntando isso?

- Você é linda! – Peguei seu rosto e direcionei-o de forma que ela olhasse para mim – Você é perfeita, é meiga, é linda, tem uma voz suave e agradável... – Ela pousou uma das mãos sobre a minha boca, com a outra ela pegou o copo que repousava sobre a mesa e bebeu tudo, de uma vez só. Colocou os olhos perolados sobre mim novamente.

- Prova que isso é verdade... – Os soluços haviam cessado, apenas uma lagrima escorria pelo seu rosto, eu fiquei sem ação ao ver que ela ao tirar a mão da minha boca, fechou os olhos e aproximou a face da minha. Os olhos fechados, o semblante mais calmo, a boca rosada e levemente inchada, ela estava irresistível...

_**And so it is / E então é isso**_

_**Just like you said it would be / como você disse que seria**_

_**Life goes easy on me /**__** A vida corre fácil pra mim**_

_**Most of the time / A maioria das vezes**_

… Fechei os meus olhos e senti o toque daqueles lábios que me sorriam como os de uma menina, e que me beijavam como os de uma mulher. Eu realmente estava perdido neles, quando _ela _me veio à cabeça. Shizune, aqueles olhos me seguindo em direção ao carro, aquilo marcou em mim. Agora eu estava ali com a mulher que desejei e pensando _nela_. Por que a minha mente me prega esse tipo de peça? Sempre assim? Nunca consegui compreender meus pensamentos, eles sempre me traem na hora em que mais preciso deles.

O beijo era calmo, ela parecia não saber direito o que fazer, eu não iria afastar as bocas, estava gostando, mas pensava _nela._ Ela se afastou e olhou em meus olhos, eu apenas a segui. Queria entender o porquê daquilo, ela era tão reservada, por que aquilo, justo agora?

- Eu amo o Neji. – Aquilo eu já supunha, mas porque ela estava me beijando? Por que aquela aproximação repentina, aquela atração que nem eu nem ela sabíamos a origem... – Mas eu quero que seja você.

Eu fiquei pasmo, do que ela estava falando? Ela afastou-se, levantou e serviu um copo cheio de wisky, bebeu todo o liquido de guti-guti, e virou-se para mim, lentamente. Eu sentei no sofá, onde a pouco ela estava sentada, escorei os braços na guarda e fiquei olhando aquela menina que ali estava; ela estava linda, os longos cabelos negros lhe faziam a moldura perfeita para o rosto.

Ela olhou em meus olhos mais uma vez, e aproximou-se. Não tinha um andar felino ou algo assim, ela tinha um andar de menina, mas ainda assim era graciosa, linda. Ela veio e ajoelhou-se sobre mim no sofá, ergueu de leve o vestido para que pudesse se ajeitar melhor e pousar o corpo sobre minhas pernas. Ela abaixou a alça do lado direito do vestido e inclinou o pescoço para trás, como se pedisse por carinho naquele pedaço de pele, eu fiz o que ela queria. Beijei a região, era quente e macia a pele da Hyuuga, mas em meus pensamentos estava o olhar _dela_.

- É isso que você quer? – perguntei parando as caricias por um momento – Você tem certeza? Eu não te amo. – ela levantou-se e ficou de costas para mim. Tal vez ela se arrependeu do que iria fazer...

Meus olhos me traíram, ela abriu o zíper do vestido, e deixou que o mesmo caísse no chão. Virou-se para mim e eu pude contemplar o quão bela era aquela mulher que ali estava, ela tinha a cintura fina e seios fartos, desnudos pela ausência de sitiam; as pernas finas e uma calcinha quase infantil também se revelaram. Ela era o tipo de mulher que qualquer um queria para ter ao seu lado. Eu em nenhum momento questionei-a novamente, apenas fiz o que ela queria. Ela veio na minha direção e sentou-se novamente onde estava antes e puxou meus lábios para outro beijo, desta vez mais intenso e pedindo cuidados.

_**And so it is / E então é isso**_

_**The shorter story**__** / A história mais curta**_

_**No love, no glory**__** / Sem amor, sem glória**_

_**No hero in her sky**__** / Sem herói no céu dela**_

Ao ver o jeito que ela se entregava, decidi que seria o mais perfeito possível. Eu gosto da Hyuuga e não faria mal a ela de forma alguma. Peguei-a no colo e levei-a até a minha cama. Com cuidado depositei aquele corpo miúdo sobre ela, Hinata era perfeita, parecia pesar gramas e ainda sorria ao olhar para mim.

Tirei a parte de cima das minhas vestes e tratei de dar atenção a ela. Ela estava deitada à minha espera, passei a mão sob a pele branca que envolvia aquele corpo magnífico e fiquei admirando a menina que eu estava prestes a ter como minha. Ela fremiu, fechou os olhos e depois disso não mais abriu. Eu sabia o motivo; ela estava pensando nele, eu fiz o contrario, concentrei-me nela, por mais que os olhos da Shizune ainda permanecessem na minha mente.

Caricias e beijos dignos de uma primeira vez de princesa foram desferidos por mim na pele pálida dela, que apenas gemia baixinho em resposta. Eu não me estendi muito, não queria alimentar esperanças em nenhum dos lados, tomei todos os cuidados possíveis e depois de muito hesitar, tomei-a para mim.

Ela era apertada, pequena, quente, senti suas unhas na pele das minhas costas. Ela estava sentindo um pouco de dor, parei, senti o pulsar do seu corpo no meu pênis; era quase insuportável a vontade de prosseguir. Beijei-lhe os lábios e depois, comecei as estocadas, lentas e cuidadosas, para não causar nenhum dano a ela.

A Hyuuga parecia gostar da sensação, nenhuma palavra foi dita. Eu não conseguia tirar os meus olhos do rosto dela, ela era linda, perfeita.

_**I can't take my eyes off of you / Não consigo tirar meus olhos de você**_

I can't take my eyes off of you / Não consigo tirar meus olhos de você

I can't take my eyes off of you / Não consigo tirar meus olhos de Você

_**I can't take my eyes off of you / Não consigo tirar meus olhos de você**_

I can't take my eyes... / Não consigo tirar meus olhos...

Em poucos minutos a expressão dela foi tomando uma forma mais prazerosa. Ela gemia mais alto e segurava meu pescoço perto dela, sua força não era nada, mas ela me segurava perto demais para que eu pudesse ver seu rosto. _Ela_ me veio à mente... Estava tudo indo tão bem, porque _ela_ de novo?

Os músculos da pequena que estava em baixo de mim começaram a se enrijecer, anunciando o orgasmo que estava próximo, num som de murmúrios escutei " Nejii... Eu te amo...". Ela realmente estava entregue a mim, seu corpo estava, mas a alma era dele. Cara de sorte pena que não sabe. Afastei-me dela, a pequena mão puxou a minha cabeça para um beijo e eu a segui. O beijo foi sôfrego, ela gozava enquanto me beijava, eu sentia minha excitação aumentar a cada segundo e em poucos segundos senti que inundei-a com um liquido viscoso e quente. Cheguei ao clímax olhando aquele rosto infantil, sentido prazer em minhas mãos.

_**And so it is / E então é isso**_

Just like you said it should be / Como você falou que deveria ser

_**We'll both forget the breeze**__** / Nós dois esqueceremos a brisa**_

Descancei meu corpo, sobre o dela. Senti a mão que ela tinha sobre meus cabelos, iniciar um cafuné maravilhoso. Eu não queria sair dali, estava quente, acolhedor, magnifico e perfeito. Ela puxou meu rosto que repousava em seu colo para um beijo.

- Desculpe... – estava tão perdido nos labios dela que mal ouvi o que ela disse – Desculpe por chamar você de "Neji"... – agora compreendo, mal sabe ela que eu mal liguei para aquilo.

- Não foi nada... – respondi, abrindo-lhe um sorriso – Você esta bem?

- Não poderia estar melhor... – Ela virou-se saindo debaixo de mim, eu dei a passagem sem questionar. Ela entrou para baixo das cobertas e me chamou junto.

_**Most of the time / A maioria das vezes**_

_**And so it is / E então é isso**_

Fui sem hesitar, a noite havia se tornado fria e algumas gotas de chuva caiam lá fora. Eu deitei-me e estiquei o braço de forma que ela pudesse deitar nele e descansar como uma criança que ainda era, ela ficou ali. Deitada no meu colo.

_**The colder water**__** / A água fria**_

_**The blower's daughter / A filha do vento**_

_**The pupil in denial / A aluna rejeitada**_

A chuva caia e eu ainda não conseguia tirar os meus olhos daquele anjo que fora meu em poucos instantes...

_**I can't take my eyes off of you / Não consigo tirar meus olhos de você**_

I can't take my eyes off of you / Não consigo tirar meus olhos de você

_**I can't take my eyes off of you / Não consigo tirar meus olhos de você**_

_**I can't take my eyes off of you / Não consigo tirar meus olhos de você**_

_**I can't take my eyes... / **__**Não consigo tirar meus olhos...**__**  
**_

Perdido, ludibriado pelo cheiro doce de jasmim da colônia que ela usava, eu fiquei ali. Sem nada a fazer, era ela. Aquele pequeno anjo que dormia no meu colo... Meus olhos me enganavam nesta hora. Não era Hinata que eu via no meu colo, não foi nela que eu pensei quando fechei meus olhos no espasmo final.

Céus o que esta acontecendo comigo? _Aquela mulher_. Aquela maldita mulher!

Eu não consigo desvencilhar meus pensamentos dela... Como pode um olhar marcar tanto a alma de um ser? Como pode, meu Deus, como pode? _Ela_, sempre _ela_!!

_**Did I say that I loathe you? / Eu disse que te detesto?**_

_**Did I say that I want to / Eu disse que quero deixar**_

Leave it all behind? / Tudo para trás?

Aqueles malditos olhos. Eu fecho os meus, e vejo os dela. A Hyuuga esta dormindo, no meu colo, foi com ela que dividi momentos especiais, momentos que eu pensei na Shizune. Não consigo deixar minha mente descansar. Parece que ela entrou na minha cabeça, e sem pedir, sem falar nada... Fez a maior bagunça! Destruiu meus sentimentos, fez uma algazarra e ainda marcou seu território com os olhos.

Eu realmente não consigo parar de pensar nela... Shizune.

_**I can't take my mind off of you / Não consigo parar de pensar em você**_

I can't take my mind off of you / Não consigo parar de pensar em você

_**I can't take my mind off of you / Não consigo parar de pensar em você**_

I can't take my mind off of you / Não consigo parar de pensar em você

I can't take my mind off of you / Não consigo parar de pensar em você

I can't take my mind... / Não consigo parar de pensar _**...**_

Você entrou na minha mente… Mas até quando? Até quando você vai ficar ai me infernizando? Destruindo minhas doces ilusões... Você parece um ser de outro mundo, o que você fez comigo não se faz. É pior que pecado. É ilusão.

_**My mind...my mind...**__** / Meus pensamentos...Meus pensamentos...  
**__**  
'Til I find somebody new**__** / Até conhecer uma nova pessoa.**_

--xXx--

Hoho... acabou. xD

Este foi o capitulo, que sem duvida, eu mais gostei de escrever. Talvez por ele ter começado a perceber a Shizune, e ter notado o quao importante ela pode ser.

No inicio deste capitulo, espero que todos tenham percebido que eles estavam bebados, o Kabuto estava, o que esplica a facinação pela Hinata e ela mais ainda... notasse pelo copo cheio de wisky que ela bebeu... que foi o principal motivo por ela ter feito o que fez. Enfim... não beba! Dá merda! Sempre! U.u ou apenas pode levar a beijos inesperados...

Proximo cap: tenho ele pronto, só falta escrever(ter tempo para isso!). mas já adianto que ocorrerá uma aproximação da Shizune e do Kabuto. E o segundo dia de aula na cadeira de anatomia. xD . dentro de no maximo uma semana este capitulo estara postado, se muinhas exigencias forem cumpridas!** (não posto sem dois reviews!!)** mas creio que até sexta ele ja vai estar ai!

**Reviews:**

**1°- Deby20:**

Ai está! xD

Bem a aproximação do Kabuto e da Hinata foi mais além... xD mas posso garantir que os dois gostaram. xD

Bem... agora é so esperar! Espero que tenha gostado deste capitulo tambem.

**2º- Youko Estressada:**

É realmente a Shizune não é discreta! Shuhaushahsua

Mas ela é legal! xD

Kankuro e Sasori tu ja sabe que foi um presentinho especial para ti! Asssim vc pode ter mais vontade de ler a fic! xD

Mas é isso! Bjão!

**3º - Uchiha Chibi:**

Que bom que vc está gostando! xD

Tbm adoro a Hinata corando, mas acho que ela pode se tornar mais interessante bebada! xD sem comentarios shuahsuahsuhauhsh

Ah e eu tambem gosto muito de cadaveres, mas tambem não quero me tornar um tão cedo! xD

Bjão... sobrinho? xD

**4° - ****W:**

Shizune vai se mostrar muito ciumenta ainda... xD e o Genma não vai ficar muito grilado não... por causa daquela historia... sexo sem amor não tem problema...

Mas quando ele descobrir que ela ta gostando do Kabuto... ai sim! Sai de baixo!

E o Genma, como eu ja tinha falado, ele é multifuncional! Sabe tudo de moda, de pegação... de tudo! Ele é simplesmente FODA. xD

E cara... uma mulher que anda de moto e da aula na cadeira de anatomia não pode ser muito normalzinha! xD

E A hinata, bem, ela vai se tornar muito importante no decorrer da fic! Mas acompanhe e verás! xD


	4. Chapter 4

Cap 4

**Por trás das Lentes**

**Cap 4**

**O dia posterior...**

Quando acordei, senti um corpo leve sobre o meu. A Hyuuga havia dormido na minha casa naquela noite, ela estava abraçada ao meu peito, colocando-se quase por cima de mim. Adorei acordar acompanhado, pela primeira vez. Ela logo abriu os olhos e pareceu meio confusa ao olhar para mim; mas ao perceber a situação em que estávamos ela pareceu relaxar. Deitou sua cabeça no meu peito novamente e afastou alguns fios de cabelo que caiam pelo seu rosto.

- Aquilo não foi um sonho, foi? – a voz dela, como sempre era suave, e agora mais calma que o normal.

- Não, não foi.

- Você está magoado comigo? – Ela pareceu perder a timidez, estava mantendo um dialogo sem gaguejar. Eu estranhei a pergunta dela, mas achava coerente ela faze-la.

- Não. Creio que isso só reforçou a nossa relação, seja ela qual for. – Eu não me senti seguro o suficiente para afirmar algo sobre a relação que teríamos a partir de agora, preferi deixar que ela decidisse quanto a isso.

- Obrigada. Você é muito especial pra mim, sabia? – Na verdade eu não sabia, mas resmunguei um "aham" enquanto começava a acariciar os cabelos dela.

- Kabuto... – Chamou-me ela com um fio de voz.

- Sim.

- Você acha que o que eu fiz foi errado?

- Não. Na realidade não sei. – fiquei um pouco pensativo, aquela pergunta era realmente difícil. – Tudo depende de você. Mas eu creio que nunca vou lhe magoar, e vou lhe ajudar no que for preciso... Eu sou acima de tudo seu amigo, e criei uma estima muito grande por você. Mas o que você sente em relação a mim, isso é bem diferente...

- Creio que eu não poderia fazer melhor escolha. – Ela levantou um pouco o tronco e fitou-me os olhos – Eu estava bêbada, você sabe... Você viu. Mas a bebida não impede a gente de pensar. Eu vi o quão carinhoso você foi, e a delicadeza dos seus toques. Eu queria que fosse o Neji, mas no fundo eu sabia que era você. Ele jamais seria capaz de fazer algo do que você fez. – Ela era sensata. Eu adoro pessoas sensatas, nada melhor que isso. A menina Hyuuga era o tipo de pessoa que aos olhos do mundo é uma tímida e reprimida, mas a fundo é uma pessoa extremamente interessante e inteligente. A cada minuto que passava eu gostava e me afeiçoava mais àquela menina, mas eu não conseguia vê-la como 'mulher', eu via ela como uma amiga intima.

Ela se levantou levando o lençol enrolado no corpo, o edredom que estava por cima dele fora jogado no chão quando praticamos sexo pela segunda vez. Ela pouco antes de começar a me atiçar ontem, falou coisas obscenas e não agiu como uma menina que acabara de se tornar mulher. Com certeza o copo de wisky estava fazendo efeito no corpo dela. Eu não me importei com nada disso, foi na segunda vez que eu consegui manter uma relação com ela, Hyuuga Hinata, por que na primeira vez, eu estava mais concentrado na Shizune, do que nela.

Esta menina tem um poder tão ludibriante sobre mim que até conseguiu tirar aqueles olhos da minha mente.

Ela foi para o banheiro do meu quarto, de lá eu via ela me analisar pelo espelho. Em nenhum momento eu vi-a corar, ela olhava meu corpo e pensava em coisas que eu daria uma fortuna para saber o que eram.

Depois de lavar muito bem o rosto ela veio até mim. Eu desde que ela saiu não me movi, permaneci nu deitado sobre a cama desarrumada. Ela sentou de joelhos na cama e ficou me olhando com uma cara engraçada.

- Você viu que eu estou nua na sua frente, e não estou nem vermelha?- Eu ri. Realmente ela estava muito à vontade comigo.

- Aham...

- Eu fico assim perto das pessoas em que confio. Você é a segunda pessoa que consegue fazer com que eu me sinta assim... A outra é a Hanabi, minha mana. – levantou-se e foi até meu armário, sem falar nada ela pegou uma camiseta e vestiu, logo depois catou a sua calcinha que estava no chão e vestiu também.

- Vou fazer um café da manha pra gente!

Ela correu até a cozinha e em minutos já estava me chamando para comer. Eu fiquei perdido em devaneios, pensando em quão macios podiam ser os seios da Hyuuga... levantei-me e em dois minutos eu estava na cozinha. Ela tinha uma mesa cheia de coisas, duas xícaras cheias de café preto e um sorriso nos lábios.

- Você não vai ter problemas em casa? – Perguntei, afinal ela ainda morava com os pais.

- Não, meus pais foram viajar. – Tomou um gole de café e perseguiu – Preciso de um favor seu... Você vai ter que me levar até em casa, preciso trocar de roupa e tomar um banho... Para depois irmos para a faculdade. Começa a uma da tarde né?

- Sim. Eu te levo lá sim, sem problemas.

Dentro de pouco tempo fomos até a casa dos Hyuuga, no caminho descobri que Neji morava lá também. Ela não era muito confortável com isso, mas não se importava.

Chegamos e ela me indicou um sofá na sala para que eu esperasse por ali. Peguei do bolso meu "MP3", coloquei os fones e liguei com o volume baixo, caso alguém fale comigo. Foi o tempo de escutar duas musicas ouvi uma voz masculina me chamar.

- Quem é você? – Pelo jeito a educação daquele ser não era muito boa, nem um "oi". Virei-me e vi um rapaz alto e magro, com o físico parecido com o meu; cabelos castanhos e compridos; os olhos iguais aos da Hinata. Supus que fosse Neji.

- Sou um amigo da Hinata, eu estou esperando ela para irmos para a faculdade juntos.

- Não há necessidade de esperar por ela, eu a levo para faculdade. – ele era seco, e não precisava escutar muito para perceber que ele nunca seria capaz das gentilezas que eu fiz.

- Eu faço questão. Não se preocupe. – eu levantei e cruzei os braços, não havia só um homem naquela sala e sim dois.

- Não quero saber se você faz questão ou não, eu vou levar a Hinata! – Sua voz era altiva, típica de uma pessoa prepotente e mimada, no instante em que ele terminou de falar, Hinata surgiu nas escadas vindo do segundo andar.

- Não Neji, eu vou com ele! – A voz dela pareceu respeitosa, mesmo com a afronta. Ela era firme com ele, e estava linda. Usava uma regatinha branca e uma calça jeans, nas costas a mochila da faculdade, os cabelos úmidos molhavam suas costas.

- Foi com ele que você passou a noite? – Neji parecia espancar a prima com os olhos, ele era amedrontador.

- Foi sim, dormi no apartamento dele. Você não tem nada que reclamar! Estava muito ocupado ontem à noite para me buscar no bar! – A alfinetada pareceu doer. Eu me mantive fora da discussão, não deveria me intrometer.

- Não precisa ficar preocupado, ele não fez nada que eu não quisesse! – Ela terminou de descer as escadas e me pegou pela mão – E mais, não se intrometa na minha vida! Você não tem o direito! – Saiu porta a fora me puxando com ela. Não comentei o 'incidente' com ela no carro, preferi que ela comentasse, se quisesse.

- Vamos almoçar? Conheço um ótimo restaurante aqui perto... – Perguntei, ela tinha os olhos perdidos no lado de fora da janela.

- Aham... – ela me encarou com os olhos – Desculpe pelo Neji, ele é muito possessivo.

- Percebi. – não evitei o sarcasmo – Mas não me importo...

Chegamos ao restaurante e almoçamos algo bem leve, tínhamos pouco tempo para chegar à faculdade então não me estendi muito. Durante o almoço decidimos que não falaríamos a ninguém o que aconteceu, que tirassem suas próprias conclusões. Não éramos namorados ou "ficantes", éramos amigos e nada mais. Deixei claro que se ela quisesse suprir suas necessidades sexuais comigo, ela teria o caminho sempre livre, ela apenas me respondeu com um sorriso maroto.

Chegamos à sala de aula e ela foi sentar com Sakura e Ino, que já haviam chegado. Um olhar cúmplice entre nós foi suficiente como despedida. Eu notei que as minhas 'amadas' colegas de grupo não vieram na aula hoje, provavelmente estavam de porre pela noite anterior; agradeci baixinho, teria a Tayuya só para mim.

Pouco antes de tocar o sinal _ela _entrou na sala, estava estonteante. Não vestia o jaleco que antes escondia seu corpo. Ela usava uma roupa toda em couro, parecia roupa de motoqueira, uma jaqueta e uma calça bem apertada; por cima da calça uma bota, também de couro, que vinha até o joelho. Ela tirou a jaqueta revelando uma regata de gola alta preta, que era muito aderente ao seu corpo. Os óculos ainda estavam no seu rosto, os mesmos da outra vez. Ela olhava fixamente na minha direção, eu não conseguia ver se ela olhava diretamente para mim, mas tinha quase certeza.

Ela tirou-os e revelou seu olhar vidrado em mim. Eu Sorri provocador, ela retribuiu da mesma forma. A maquiagem nos seus olhos era quase igual a da noite anterior, só estava diferente por que não brilhava tanto. Ela passou os dedos por cima de uma das sobrancelhas, a fim de ajeitá-la; notei as unhas dela: vermelhas e compridas, realmente muito bonitas e bem cuidadas.

Pegou a jaqueta que fira abandonada em cima da mesa, dobrou cuidadosamente, e colocou dentro da grande bolsa roxa; de onde ela tirou o jaleco branco e colocou.

Seus olhos nem por um momento separaram-se dos meus. Hinata percebeu, ela notou o olhar fulminante da professora na minha direção, como sempre usou da descrição e quando estávamos nos deslocando para o laboratório ela me perguntou discretamente:

- O que ela tanto olha em você?

- Eu não sei... – sussurrei no ouvido dela. Ela apenas riu, e apressou o passo para alcançar as amigas.

A professora vinha atrás de nós. Foi a ultima a sair, e permanecia sendo a ultima durante a caminhada. Mal percebi, ela estava ao meu lado.

- Você não tem medo de brincar com fogo rapazinho? – a voz dela era rouca e baixa, só eu pude ouvir. Ela certificou-se que ninguém mais estava no corredor atrás de nós.

- Eu gosto de fogo. Me divirto com ele. – falei sarcástico.

- Veremos meu querido, veremos... – ela apressou o passo e passou a minha frente, antes de passar percebi que ela tinha levado em uma das mãos uma mexa dos meus cabelos que foram abandonados assim que o comprimento não permitisse mais a caricia.

Eu estava ansioso, queria ver a Tayuya – para quem não lembra o cadáver escolhido pelo meu grupo -, ver a sua beleza e me acalmar com ela.

Entrei na sala e fui direto para a mesa onde ela estava, descobri seu corpo e comecei o trabalho, tudo que fora ordenado por ela eu segui, sem contestar. Ao que ela pediu que desconectássemos um dos olhos do cadáver eu pedi para realizar tal trabalho no corpo do grupo do lado, as meninas que estavam ali concordaram. Ela apenas lançou um olhar curioso para mim.

- Por que você não quis desfigurar o rosto do seu cadáver? – ela perguntou ao se aproximar da minha mesa.

- Por que eu não queria trabalhar com ela desfigurada. Que pelo menos o rosto continue inteiro. – respondi sem levantar os olhos. Ajeitei meus óculos e prossegui o que fazia.

- Você da muito valor à beleza desta moça, não é? – falou ela aproximando o bisturi do rosto da Tayuya. Eu segurei a sua mão de forma rude e a baixei, contendo a força que ela tentava fazer.

- Você está louco? Só não faço um escândalo aqui por que estamos na faculdade! – eu sei que a minha atitude não foi muito amigável, mas eu não me importei. Sabia que ela estava fazendo aquilo por pura birra.

- Você sabe que estava fazendo isso por pura vontade de me irritar, portanto se quiser ser tratada com cordialidade, aja de acordo. – falei seco.

- A cada uma das suas ações eu me surpreendo mais com você rapazinho. Tome cuidado comigo... E fique tranqüilo, eu não ia ferir sua bonequinha. Eu só estava brincando. – ela conseguiu me tirar do sério, me contive, mas eu não estava a vontade com ela ali.

Ela distanciou-se e foi até a lousa que ficava de frente para todos nós. Ela chamou a atenção de todos e deu como terminada a nossa aula. Eu retirei minhas luvas, e cobri cuidadosamente o cadáver 073, retirei a borracha que prendia meus cabelos e coloquei-a no pulso e depois tirei meu jaleco, colocando-o no meu armário. Ela encostou-se na mesa e cruzou os braços, depois de tirar o jaleco.

Eu fiquei ali, escorado perto dos armários até que todos saíssem, Hinata ao passar por mim falou que queria falar comigo e que me esperaria no estacionamento perto do meu carro, fiz sinal afirmativo com a cabeça e desviei meu olhar para _ela_.

Todos saíram e ela foi até a porta e passou a chave, deixando-a na fechadura, de forma que se alguém quisesse sair era só girar a chave. Eu continuava escorado no armário. Ela veio até mim com um andar felino, e ao chegar perto...

- Você realmente não tem medo de se queimar? – perguntou com a mesma voz rouca de antes.

- Não. – não me movi, apenas esperei pelo próximo passo dela.

Ela aproximou-se do meu pescoço, retirou meu cabelo e deu uma lambida digna de uma gata no meu pescoço. Eu continuei a não me mover, já esperava algo do tipo. Continuando a passar a língua pela região ela veio até minha boca. Eu não mexi meus lábios, ela acariciava-os com a língua tentando achar alguma brecha para aprofundar um beijo. Eu não dava esta brecha.

Ela começou a ficar nervosa e aprofundar as provocações. Com as mãos ela abria os botões da minha camisa, ela mesma descruzou meus braços, eu continuei impassível. Depois dos botões abertos ela passou a beijar meu peito, não pude conter meus olhos abertos, o toque da boca dela não era igual ao de nenhuma outra mulher que eu já havia tido. Os beijos desciam e ela não parava, eu me mantive de olhos fechados porá alguns instantes e fui "acordado" por uma mordida um pouco abaixo do meu umbigo. Ela estava indo longe demais, eu não podia ficar sem fazer nada, mas estava muito bom a deixar fazer o que quisesse comigo. Tomei uma atitude.

Peguei-a no colo e levei-a até a mesa dos professores onde estava o material dela, ela abraçou as pernas ao redor do meu corpo, eu passei o braço em cima da mesa e joguei tudo que tinha em cima dela para o chão. Ela me olhou um pouco assustada, eu prossegui, não queria deixar brechas para ela. Eu não beijei seus lábios, apenas subi a blusa colada que ela vestia.

Analisei de longe por alguns instantes e depois abri seu sutiã – aqueles que tem um fecho de encaixar na frente – e abocanhei seus seios com sede. Eu mordia, lambia e passava ao redor dos mamilos, mas não tocava em nenhum momento. Ela gemia baixinho, mordendo o lábio, eu estava deixando ela louca. Sabia bem disso.

Uma das suas mãos puxava meu cabelo, eu não me importava. No momento em que eu abocanhei o mamilo do seu seio direito, ela pressionou minha cabeça contra seu corpo, quase sofrendo um orgasmo.

No mesmo instante ouvi um barulho estridente vindo da porta. Era o homem que estava com ela no restaurante que batia com a ponta da chave do carro no vidro da porta. Sim, ele viu o que estava acontecendo. Eu apenas me afastei e comecei a fechar os botões da minha camisa, ela se recompunha da mesma forma.

Assim que terminei peguei a minha mochila e fui até a porta sem desferir mais nenhum olhar na direção dela. Ao que girei a chave, e sai, percebi que ele estava encostado na parede ao lado da porta, tinha os braços cruzados e o cenho tranqüilo.

- Ela é boa no que faz, não é? – ouvi vindo da boca dele.

- Fez-me perder a compostura, desculpe, eu tentei não... – ao que parecia ele já estava acostumado àquele tipo de cena.

- Prazer Genma. – Ele esticou a mão na minha direção.

- Prazer Kabuto. Agora se não se importa, tenho que ir. – ele fez que "sim" com a cabeça e entrou na sala, assim que o perdi de vista, segui meu caminho.

**--xXx--**

**Mais um capitulo! xD**

**Ai está... O que acharam?? Digam nas reviews!!**

**Sem duas reviews eu não posto!! **

**Bjão a todos!**


	5. Chapter 5

Cap 5

**Por trás das Lentes**

**Cap 5**

**A briga**

Shizune's Pov:

Depois da deplorável cena que o Genma acabou de ver ele deve no mínimo estar chateado comigo, mas pelo que eu o conheço, ele deve ter disfarçado muito bem na frente dele. O kabuto me surpreendeu... Eu nunca pensei que ele fosse capaz de uma coisa tão bruta e quente quanto essa, pensei que ele fosse um menininho de apartamento que nem gostasse de sexo. Pelo jeito me enganei profundamente, mas fiquei mais feliz com o que achei.

- Você vai demorar ainda? – ouvi Genma falar ao encostar-se na porta e virar-se para mim.

- Já estou guardando meu material. Não demoro... – Eu não estava com pressa, nem sei o motivo da pressa dele, mas alguma coisa estava errada.

- por que você veio aqui? Por que veio atrás de mim? – perguntei sem muito interesse na resposta.

- Algum motivo para que eu não viesse? – não gostei da retórica dele, algo me dizia que ele não estava bem.

- Nenhum... – respondi – Eu só espero que você não tenha ficado com ciúmes do que viu... Você já viu coisas bem piores, e já fez coisas piores também... Não entendi o motivo da cara amarrada?

- Apenas lembre-se: Sem sentimentos. Ciúmes, que eu saiba é um sentimento. E é o que você sentiu por ele noite passada. – sua expressão era séria e calma, eu sabia do que ele estava falando; o nosso trato nunca havia falhado, e eu não queria que falhasse justamente comigo. – Não esqueça: sentimentos apenas comigo, meu amor. – o sarcasmo transbordou pela voz dele.

- Não se preocupe, eu sei o que faço. Em cinco anos de relacionamento eu nunca te decepcionei, não é depois de tanto tempo que isso vai acontecer. – Eu confio no meu poder de manipular os meus próprios sentimentos. Nunca eu agi com o "coração", como dizem, sempre a razão imperou dentro de mim.

Fomos até o carro, e em minutos estávamos na oficina onde eu tinha deixado a minha moto. Ela estava com um probleminha em algum lugar que eu não sei qual é, apenas mandei consertar, e pelo preço, não foi nada grave. Eu não agüentava mais andar de carro, queria voltar a pilotar a minha moto! Amo ela!

Da oficina Genma foi para seu ateliê e eu fui para casa de moto, fiquei boa parte da tarde pensando naquele moleque, como ele era viril quando queria. Ui... até me arrepio em pensar. Ele deve ser bom de cama... E pelo que eu notei, quando cheguei perto da zona de perigo ele deve ser bem dotado... Tenho que parar de pensar nesse rapaz, ele não esta fazendo bem à minha sanidade. Eu sou uma mulher casada! E cínica... (risos)

Kabuto's Pov:

Que cara estranho, me surpreendi com a reação dele. Eu estava agarrando e 'chupando os peitos' da mulher dele e ele nem ligou... Queria ter um autocontrole daqueles. Sai do prédio da faculdade e fui direto para o estacionamento para pegar meu carro e ir embora.

Cheguei lá e me deparei com a Hyuuga escorada no capo, aparentemente a minha espera. Agora que me lembrei que ela havia dito que me esperaria, pois queria falar comigo. Seja lá o que ela quer, deve estar cansada de esperar.

- Oi meu anjo, o que você quer comigo? – falei chegando perto dela sedutor, àquela mulher havia mexido com os meus hormônios e eu não estava disposto a ficar com a minha mão.

- E-eu quero saber se você sabe quem é a garota que está saindo com o Neji? – ela gaguejou; estranho. Mas gostei de relembrar o quão bela ela fica vermelha, como está agora. Eu acho que cheguei assustando a coitada da menina.

- Eu não vi ela, mas se você descreve-la eu posso tentar ajudar...- falei, ainda com o ar sedutor. Aproximei o rosto dela, ela não foi muito para trás, mas afastou-se um pouco.

- Ela é colega do Naruto e do Lee; usa dois coques, um de cada lado da cabeça; e tem pernas de dar inveja... Tem a pele clara e os cabelos castanhos. Não sei mais como descreve-la...- Eu sabia de quem ela estava falando, era Tenten. Uma menina que fazia Educação física e era muito bem quista dentre a população masculina por ser "fácil".

- O nome dela é Tenten. Eu acho, mas agora, me diz uma coisa Hinata... – cheguei perto dela e passei um braço ao redor da sua cintura – Você não ficaria brava comigo se eu beijasse esses lábios – rocei meus lábios de leve nos dela -, ou ficaria? – Eu sinceramente não sei da onde tirei tanta cara de pau... Meu corpo pedia por lábios femininos, lábios que eu não tinha provado; na ausência dos lábios certos, os do anjo à minha frente estavam de bom tamanho, apesar da inexperiência. Não sinto-me culpado pelo que estou fazendo, assim como ela não se sentiu de tirar-me uma noite de sono. Ela também gosta disso.

- Por que tudo isso? Você está tão afoito... – eu me afastei um pouco, talvez eu estivesse assustando-a um pouco, mas não fazia diferença, meu corpo queria aquela mulher.

- Eu quero você! Eu provei, gostei e quero mais... Resta saber de você se tenho alguma chance... – suspirei profundamente – Eu me acostumo mal muito rápido, eu avisei... Mas se você não quiser; não se importe em me despachar, eu a respeitarei acima de tudo. – as minhas palavras era verdade, mas eu não disse que não insistiria.

- Gostou é... – ela cruzou os braços ao redor do meu pescoço, puxando meu corpo para perto. Não resisti e tomei aqueles lábios rosados e quentes para mim. Como era doce o sabor, e quão calma ela era. Eu queria mais daquilo, queria ousar, te-la de outras formas, eu sei que ela queria aprender, queria praticar, eu não estava sendo "escalado". A sua primeira vez fora com ele, não comigo; mas a segunda, ela se entregou à mim, chamou pelo meu nome, e foi muito mais animado quando eu era eu...

- Tira as mãos dela, seu canalha! – ouvi uma voz já conhecida. Em questão de segundos meu ombro foi puxado para trás e a Hyuuga afastada de mim.

- O que você está pensando rapazinho? Deixe-a fazer o que quiser... Se ela me escolher novamente, ela virá comigo, entendeu? – eu alfinetei sim, não estava com paciência para ciúmes de priminho ferido, ele que se "Fudesse"!

- Ela não tem que escolher coisa nenhuma! Ela vai comigo embora, e você vai ficar bem quietinho ai... – ele tentou virar as costas guiando Hinata com ele, ela olhou-me com cara de choro, mas continuou andando. – E não me provoque outra vez, ou sofrerá as conseqüências...

Ele estava me ameaçando? É isso? Ele não sabe com quem está falando, que se foda a etiqueta e os bons costumes, eu não ia levar desaforo para casa. Fui até ele, e virei-o da mesma forma que ele fez comigo.

- Você está muito saidinho moleque! Não pense que você vai chegar, pegar a MINHA GAROTA e leva-la embora desse jeito, por que você não vai não! Se não teve nenhum homem para te ensinar a não ser mal educado, eu vou te ensinar! – eu estava explodindo de raiva, aquele cara era a pessoa que com mais facilidade me tirava do sério. Impressionante a prepotência dele, como se ele falasse e o mundo aceitasse. Comigo era diferente!

- Cala a sua boca! Você não tem o direito de se meter em assuntos de família, antes dela ser a sua garota...ela é uma Hyuuga e eu tenho que zelar pela honra da família! – ele abandonou a Hinata e veio na minha direção. O ódio nos olhos daquele rapaz estava instigando o meu próprio.

- A honra dela já pertence a mim, não há mais nada que você possa fazer! – aquilo pareceu um tapa de luva sobre todas as palavras desferidas antes. Ele realmente se descontrolou e partiu para cima de mim cego pela raiva. Tentou desferir um soco que foi desviado por mim com facilidade, depois outro, o terceiro acertou meu rosto parcialmente jogando meu óculos longe. Meu sangue ferveu, eu passei a enxergar vermelho, tudo que eu via era sangue.

- Você vai pagar seu fedelho! – gritei descontrolado enquanto desferia um soco que acertou o rosto do jovem hyuuga em cheio. Ele já estava desequilibrado, eu tive facilidade para acertá-lo. Ele parou e fitou-me os olhos, levou uma das mãos a boca, constatou que dela escorria um fino filete de sangue misturado à saliva. Sua raiva pareceu crescer descontroladamente.

Novamente ele investiu contra mim, desta vez acertando minha bochecha. O soco não doeu, mas foi o suficiente para que eu me desequilibrasse e caísse no chão. Ele veio me chutar; não teve tempo, pois eu levantei sem dificuldade e chutei-lhe a perna que o apoiava ao chão. Ele caiu de mau jeito e eu me aproveitei da situação.

Sentei em cima dele e comecei a socar seu rosto descontroladamente, ele defendia o rosto com os braços, não consegui acerta-lo muitas vezes, e em seguida ele conseguiu se livrar do peso do meu corpo, jogando-me ao chão também.

Ele veio até mim rastejando e acertou uma cotovelada em meu estomago. Esta sim feriu-me, ele não teve dó. Eu gritei pela dor e dei-me por conta dos gritos desesperados e histéricos da Hyuuga que assistia a tudo sem poder fazer nada. Ele levantou e fez menção para que eu fizesse o mesmo, eu o fiz. Levantei e preparei-me para continuar a luta, que até agora não tinha nenhum ganhador.

Nos equilibramos e colocamos olhos nos olhos. Ah como eu queria matar aquele canalha! Em pensar que ele era o causador de toda a dor no coração da pequena que me acompanhara noite passada! Eu queria trucidá-lo! Destruir aquele rosto que levava os mesmos olhos dela, destruir aquela face altista e presunçosa que anda não havia se desfeito.

Ele começou os golpes, um pouco desajeitados, e sem base de equilíbrio. Ele seria derrubado facilmente se eu quisesse, nesse momento passei a usar a cabeça. Pensar durante uma briga pode trazer muitas vantagens a quem usar esse artifício, eu decidi usa-lo, e faria de tudo para destruir aquele moleque.

Ele desferiu um golpe de lado, um soco que acertaria meu ouvido se eu não tivesse desviado; quando vi o estado que ele estava achei o momento mais oportuno para 'atacar', dei um soco de baixo para cima, com toda a força que pude concentrar no meu punho. Acertei o queixo dele. Desta vez eu tinha machucado ele, muito, ele levou as mãos ao queixo e viu que mais sangue escorria da sua boca.

Enfurecido ele veio para cima de mim, dando socos no ar e chutes nas minhas canelas. Senti mãos segurando meus braços, e vi que Naruto segurava Neji pela cintura, tentando afasta-lo de mim. Percebi que eram mãos femininas as que seguravam meus braços e parei de me debater.

- Me solte. – desprendi meus braços de quem os prendia, ajeitei minha roupa e virei para ver quem me segurava, era Tenten.

- O que aconteceu aqui? – perguntou Naruto aos gritos, ele ainda tentava conter Neji que não parava de se debater.

- Nada. – Virei-me na direção de Hinata que ainda tinha rios de lagrimas escorrendo pelo rosto – Vamos, eu cuido de você agora. Vai entra no carro. – procurei a chave e "bipei" o alarme, para que o carro destravasse para dar passagem à ela.

- HINATA VOCÊ NÃO VAI A LUGAR ALGUM! NÃO OUSE ME DESOBEDECER! – Neji gritou descontroladamente. Ele havia perdido, nada mudaria isso.

Hinata entrou no carro e escondeu o rosto com as mãos, ela estava chorando, mas bem mais calma que durante a briga. Eu olhei profundamente nos olhos perolados do Hyuuga que pareceu admitir derrota. Parou de se debater, mas ainda assim era segurado pelo loiro, que flouxara um pouco o braço.

- Aprenda. Você não deve se meter com quem não conhece. Que fique avisado, da próxima não serei complacente. – virei minhas costas, escutando os mais diversos xingamentos do Hyuuga que voltou a se debater descontroladamente. O loiro não teve dificuldade em conte-lo. Eu fui até o carro e arranquei queimando pneus. Estava com raiva, mas aliviado, afinal eu venci o Hyuuga.

Hinata que estava ao meu lado, agora estava mais recuperada. Ela não havia enxugado as lágrimas, mas pelo menos elas haviam parado de correr.

- Vamos para o meu apartamento? Ou você quer que eu te deixe em casa? – Perguntei seco, afinal eu não sabia qual seria a reação dela àquela briga.

- Vamos para o seu apartamento. Eu quero me acalmar antes de chegar em casa. – Ela chegou a me ferir com o olhar. Eu sabia que não tinha sido certo àquela briga, mas eu na tive culpa. Quem começou foi ele, eu não ia apanhar e sair quieto. Só espero que ela entenda isso, eu não quero perder uma amizade tão preciosa quanto essa.

Nenhuma palavra mais foi dita. Chegamos ao meu prédio em poucos minutos, na entrada Ebisu chamou a minha atenção. Eu parei para falar com ele e fui informado que Orochimaru estava no meu apartamento à minha espera. Por um lado senti-me bem por ele estar lá num momento delicado como esse, do seu jeito ele sempre sabia dar conselhos e ajudar da melhor forma possível nessas horas; por outro lado eu não sabia qual seria a reação da Hinata ao vê-lo. Estacionei o carro e coloquei no rosto a melhor expressão que pude, virei para ela.

- Hinata, meu anjo... – ela virou-se para mim, e mais um daqueles momentos em que eu fico bobo com a beleza dela transcorreu neste instante – tem uma pessoa na minha casa. É Orochimaru, meu pai. Se não se importar eu gostaria que você não ficasse constrangida com a presença dele, ele sabe ser discreto e se nós preferirmos ele poderá voltar a qualquer hora... – eu estava mais preocupado com ela neste momento, não queria causar mais dor àquele coração que eu faria de tudo para conservar em perfeito estado.

- Não há problema, se ele é da sua confiança, eu não me importo. – fiquei aliviado com aquilo, ela confiava em mim. Fui até o porta-luvas do carro e de lá retirei uma caixinha de lenços, limpei o rosto dela sob olhar fraternal, ela apenas deixava-se ser cuidada por mim. Subimos e ao chegar no apartamento senti o agradável aroma de Melissa, orochimaru estava na frente do fogão com uma das mão direita apoiada sobre a anca direita. Era uma imagem bonita, ele era bonito, era esbelto e os cabelos lhe rendiam um charme a mais.

- Olá meu querido, como vai? – ele virou-se e veio com seu andar calmo até mim, beijou-me a testa como de costume e olho para Hinata – Que linda jovem, prazer querida, Orochimaru. – A voz dele, e o jeito de falar – como sempre – transbordavam em glamour e finesse. Ele era o tipo de gentleman com alma feminina mais perfeito que eu já conheci.

- Oi pai, está é a Hinata. – eu fiz a apresentação deles rapidamente; abracei a menina que estava presa num mar de insegurança e levei-a até o sofá. neste instante ele percebeu o clima e foi até a cozinha, foi o tempo de eu tirar os sapatos da pequena e deita-la no sofá, ele já apareceu com três xícaras de chá levemente adoçadas para nós.

Ele colocou a bandeja sobre a mesa de centro – que ainda tinha o copo de wisky sobre ela –, sentou-se e pegou uma das xícaras para si.

- Sirvam-se, chá de melissa acalma. – falou ele no mesmo tom elegante. Era desconcertante ver o estado que se encontrava a pequena no sofá; seus cabelos um pouco desgrenhados, os olhos vermelhos, o rosto e boca inchados pelo choro. Realmente aquela briga não tinha nada bem para ela. Eu sentia-me culpado por fazê-la sofrer; não queria o sofrimento dela, queria fazê-la feliz.

Percebi um olhar de Orochimaru mais atento sobre mim. Ele já havia constatado a ausência dos óculos e alguns arranhões no meu rosto, contatou também a vermelhidão nas minhas mãos e que minha roupa estava um pouco suja. Ele iria fazer algum comentário se estivéssemos sozinhos, mas como estávamos acompanhados ele simplesmente foi até o banheiro e pegou a caixinha de primeiros socorros para cuidar dos meus ferimentos.

- O que aconteceu?- a voz dele perdeu parte da finesse e se tornou rígida. Ele estava preocupado e seu modo de demonstrar isso era a seriedade, eu ainda não tinha chegado a uma conclusão de como contar toda a história.

- Ele brigou com o meu primo... Por minha causa. – hinata se pronunciou, voltando a soar aquela voz doce, como de costume.

- Seu primo estava com ciúmes de vocês? – perguntou ele, sentando aos pés de hinata no sofá; pegou minha mão direita e começou a limpa-la.

- Nós estávamos nos beijando e ele tirou o Kabuto de perto de mim, dizendo que me levaria com ele... – ela pareceu pensar; organizar os fatos na sua mente para depois prosseguir. Eu me mantinha calado. – o Kabuto não aceitou e disse que quem deveria escolher era eu. O Neji disse que eu não ia escolher e que ele só estava protegendo a minha honra. – ela me olhou de forma tenra – Daí, o Kabuto disse que a minha honra já era dele... Depois de ouvir isso o Neji partiu pra cima dele e eles começaram a brigar. Eu não pude impedir nada, eu não queria vê-los brigando! – os olhos dela foram enchendo-se de lagrimas conforme as palavras saiam da sua boca.

- Não se preocupe você não tinha a obrigação de fazer alguma coisa. Você não tinha nem como... Eu estaria feliz se tivesse dois homens brigando pela minha honra – nesta hora eu estava escondido embaixo da minha franja e o Orochimaru suspirava – Ser disputada por dois homens querida, é uma honra. Por mais que acabe em briga, isso é normal. Não se preocupe... Tudo ficará bem.

Mesmo de uma forma um pouco desastrosa ele conseguiu colocar um sorriso no rosto dela, fiquei aliviado.

- Posso te fazer uma pergunta? – Ele sempre com a curiosidade, nunca conseguia manter aquela enorme língua dentro da boca. As vezes eu sentia vergonha pelo jeito dele, mas com o tempo já me acostumei.

- Se eu souber lhe responder... – ela sorriu carinhosamente.

- O que você tem com o meu filho? – Cai para trás com essa pergunta. Ele não poderia ter feito uma pergunta mais imprópria do que esta.

- Bem, eu não sei lhe dizer bem o que temos um com o outro. Posso lhe dizer apenas de minha parte. – ela me olhou e eu apenas fiz um gesto afirmativo com a cabeça; levantei-me e sentei no sofá ao lado.

- Pois então fale... – respondeu ele, ajeitando-se no sofá para ficar de frente para ela.

- Ontem eu dormi aqui com o seu filho... – a vi corar violentamente, mesmo assim ela prosseguiu – Ele me tornou mulher, a meu pedido. Eu sei que o que pedi, não é algo muito fácil de se cumprir, mas ele cumpriu com todo o cavalheirismo e cortesia possível. Eu não o amo, nem mesmo ele nutre algum sentimento desta natureza por mim, somos apenas amigos.

- Que suprem suas necessidades sexuais juntos?! – a Hyuuga neste instante ficou mais corada que antes... E desmaiou. Ele nem percebeu e continuou falando olhando para mim – Sei bem como é isso! – o sorriso que havia se formado em seus lábios se desfez quando ele percebeu que ela estava desmaiada sobre o sofá.

Em poucos instantes ela se recuperou e riu da própria timidez. Não importa onde ela esteja, ela era Hyuuga Hinata, e não resistiria de pé à um comentário como aquele. Orochimaru desculpou-se pelo embaraço causado a jovem e continuou a conversa animada. Ela desferia olhares curiosos na minha direção, eu apenas sorria.

**--xXx--**

Há ai esta mais um capitulo!! xD

Espero que tenham gostado. Eu sei que os pov's da shizune estão cada vez menores, mas ela só vai começar a ganhar destaque a partir de agora...

Espero as duas reviews para que eu poste o cap 6 e obrigada a todos que estão acompanhando.

**Reviews:**

**1º- Uchihinha Chibi:**

OK. Se vc é menina é a minha sobrinha querida! xD

E a Shizune tem garras sim... u.u ... afiadas! xD

O que a Hina quer com o Kabuto, bem não sei ao certo. Mas o que ele quer com ela... isso deu pra perceber! xD shauhsuahs .brincadeira.

E do Neji, nas minhas fics sempre tenha medo dele! Muhahaha...

xD

**2º- Youko Estressada:**

Bom... neh... Depois de ler falar dignas de drama mexicano lá vou eu:

Não eu não abandonarei você "Renata Augusta", eu estarei aqui novamente assim que conseguir escrever o próximo capitulo de "Tramas de um coração partido em dois". /morri de rir escrevendo isso! Hasuhaushauhsah/ Não se desespere! Eu estarei aqui...

Não, não vai ter necrofilia... bem eu não sei... mas acho que não! xD

E a tranqüilidade do Genma cara, isso é um caso a parte! Ele é o GENMA!! xD

E o Kabuto, ele combina muito bem com a palavra "quente"... saberei demonstrar isso! xD

**3º- Deby20:**

/suspirando, realmente o Genma é tudo de bom!/

Bem a Shizune é uma menina da pá virada que adoooora sexo! O Kabuto é um menininho indefeso que nem sabe o que é isso! /nota-se ¬¬''/ esses dois juntos já viu neh! xD

E quanto ao fato do Kabuto ser fofinho com a Hinata! Sim ele é muito fofinho com ela e vai continuar sendo! xD já chega o Neji judiando dela! U.u

Ateh... espero que goste desse capitulo!

**4° - W:**

Bem quanto ao Neji lembrar um cara chato: ele é um chato! /pode matar ele eu dexo! /

Quanto ao jeito que o Kabuto trata a Hinata, só vai melhorar ele vai se tornar ainda mais FOFO com ela com o tempo! Eles não vão namorar nem nada sério, mas serão grandes amigos e companheiros de uma vida inteira.

A Shizune é atirada mesmo, ela é quente é safada e uma mulher bem mais surpreendente do que a vã filosofia de vcs supõe! xD

Muhahaahaa...

**Intéh povo.**


	6. Chapter 6

Cap 6

**Por Trás das Lentes**

**Cap 6**

**O beijo**

Kabuto's Pov:

Em pouco tempo ela já estava mais acostumada a presença de Orochimaru, até gostou dele, pelo menos não desmaiou mais com nenhum comentário ousado de sua parte. Eles conversavam sobre coisas muito aleatórias para minha mente acompanhar; deixei-os conversando e fui tomar um banho, precisava me purificar.

A água parecia purificar cada pedaço do meu corpo, quando eu fechava os olhos me sentia em outro mundo, como se eu estivesse envolto por uma nuvem. A água estava na temperatura correta, são poucas as vezes que eu acerto em cheio na temperatura da água, sempre fica um pouco mais gelada do que eu gostaria. Hoje meu banho estava perfeito.

Demorei para sair do banho, cerca de quarenta minutos, eu não queria deixar aquela sensação boa. Não queria. Eu vim para o banheiro e nem trouxe minha roupa, aquela que eu vestia antes estava imunda. Eu não ia me sujar novamente, então peguei a toalha e sai do banheiro só com ela.

Ao que abri a porta do meu quarto, vi-a deitada na minha cama. Ela estava com uma bermuda minha, como ela conseguiu aquela bermuda? Por que ela está deitada na minha cama daquele jeito? – ela estava deitada de bruços e com os braços cruzados em apoio à cabeça – Ela está tão linda... Aqueles cabelos negros contrastavam com a regata branca que ela usava... Os pequenos pés descalços... Ela era linda, pequena e perfeita.

- Ah... Tomei a liberdade de pegar esta bermuda emprestada... A minha calça estava me apertando! – Ela falou virando-se para mim. Pelo que percebi, ele já tinha ido... E deixou-a sozinha aqui comigo por gosto. Sempre ele foi muito engenhoso... Não gosto disso, ele sempre acaba conseguindo o que quer.

- Tudo bem... Cadê o Orochimaru? – perguntei enquanto parava na frente da cômoda e pegava um pente para desembaraçar meus cabelos ainda molhados.

- Ele foi embora, recebeu um telefonema e teve que se ausentar. Disse que liga depois para você... – Ai está à desculpa dele, um telefonema... Sei.

- Você está melhor?

- Sim... – ela levantou e veio até mim, eu acompanhei cada movimento pelo largo espelho que eu tinha na frente da cama – Kabuto... – parou atrás de mim, sem tocar-me – Você lembra o que estávamos fazendo quando o Neji nos atrapalhou? – ela retirou meu cabelo das costas, colocou-o na frente do ombro e beijou levemente o ombro exposto. Ela está me surpreendendo... Pelo que percebi, gostou de passar a noite comigo.

- Lembro sim... – eu queria ver ela me atiçar, não me movi, continuei a desfazer alguns nozinhos nas pontas do meu cabelo. Ela não parou de beijar a região, senti uma mão quente tocar o lado do meu abdômen, seguindo por ele com as pontas dos dedos, delicadamente.

- Então... Você quer continuar?- sussurrou ela no meu ouvido, deixando-o com uma leve mordida no lóbulo da minha orelha. Ela estava muito saidinha... Eu estava gostando... Realmente estava bom. Estirei minha cabeça para trás, para sentir melhor o toque daqueles delicados lábios pela extensão do meu pescoço.

- Você quer? – minha voz soou grave, sensual, rouca. Senti-a fremir atrás de mim. A excitação em seu rosto era clara, eu monitora sua expressão pelo espelho; tinha os olhos fechados e o nariz perto da curva do meu pescoço, ela sentia o odor da minha pele, como se fosse o melhor dos perfumes.

- Quero... – àquelas pequenas mãos que acariciavam meu abdômen, seguiram para o meu peito; ela parecia procurar alguma imperfeição, que pela sua expressão não foi encontrada. Ela finalmente encostou seu corpo ao meu. Senti a ausência do sutiã, os seus seios macios colados ao meu corpo. Sou homem, não consegui mais me conter.

Virei-me e prendi seus lábios num longo e tenro beijo. Ela parecia flutuar nos meus braços. Tinha no rosto uma expressão calma e serena, deixando claro que não tinha vergonha nenhuma de mim, nem do quanto ela podia exposta aos meus olhos. Nossas línguas dançavam numa sincronia incrível... Tudo que tínhamos naquele momento era um ao outro.

Em segundos estávamos na cama, a Hyuuga era apressada, não perdia tempo. Queria se entregar como se dependesse daquilo a sua existência. Era maravilhoso vê-la neste estado, qualquer homem ficaria orgulhoso de poder fazer uma mulher se sentir assim do seu lado.

Senti um arrepio na espinha quando ela arrancou a toalha do meu corpo, revelando um homem excitado e necessitado de carinho. Ela empurrou-me na cama e ficou de pé, despindo-se completamente. A pele branca daquele corpo ficou arrepiada ao sentir o frio da noite que começava a invadir o quarto pela janela ainda aberta...

A Hyuuga sentou sobre mim, mantendo o contado de nossos sexos, não havia penetração. Ela esticou-se até atingir a minha boca com um beijo ardente. Ela mexia os quadris durante o beijo, deixando-me louco. A sensação de calor e o contato com o meu órgão estavam me deixando desnorteado. Os movimentos eram lentos e provocantes, eu queria invadi-la, mas ela não deixava... Esquivava-se graciosamente, brincando com a minha sanidade.

Em um movimento mais ousado da parte dela, consegui a penetração. Num ato quase rude, segurei-a pelos quadris e fiz com que meu corpo se encaixasse ao seu com apenas um movimento. Ela esticou-se para trás aumentando a profundidade, jogando a cabeça para trás, deixando seus seios frente a minha boca. Eu sugava-os sedentamente, ela fazia movimentos delicados com o quadril, rebolando, mexendo de um lado para o outro sem aumentar a distancia. Eu estava embebido pelo calor dela, estava em outro mundo, onde apenas eu e ela habitávamos.

O ritmo aumentava e junto com ele os gemidos de ambos, ela cavalgava maravilhosamente sobre os meus quadris. Chegando perto do clímax, eu segurei-a e tomei controle da situação. Sem trocar a posição eu comandava, erguendo virilmente meu corpo e o dela, aumentando o ritmo das estocadas até que o orgasmo arrebatador. Ela arranhava meu peito, apoiando-se nele. Eu apenas continuava até que no meu corpo não houvesse mais nenhum resquício de energia.

Ela caiu sobre meu corpo tentando se recuperar, minha respiração estava ainda ofegante, o coração disparado e um sorriso satisfeito nos lábios. Satisfação em ambos os rostos, era magnífico.

Ela não demorou mais que o necessário na minha casa. Tinha que voltar à sua, encarar o Neji depois de tudo que aconteceu mais cedo, ele deve estar com vontade de "matá-la", pois ela escolheu a mim.

Depois que ela foi embora eu fui até o banheiro, lavei parcialmente o corpo, coloquei uma bermuda e fui para a cozinha preparar alguma coisa para comer. No caminho para lá, ouvi o telefone tocar.

- Alô...

- Já posso ir ai conversar com você, ou você ainda tem companhia? – Era Orochimaru. Ele parecia impaciente...

- Já pode vir sim, estou sozinho.

- Estou ai em dez minutos, até querido! – desliguei o telefone e fui fazer algo para comer.

Não dei tempo de tirar meu prato do microondas ele já tinha entrado pela porta como um furacão.

- Me fala... Agora estamos sozinhos e eu quero saber quem é essa Hinata e o que ela quer exatamente com você? – ele havia sentado elegantemente em um banco alto perto da bancada da cozinha, cruzou a perna e ficou a espera de uma resposta – Vamos lá, desembuche.

- Ela é minha colega de faculdade. O que ela quer comigo, eu creio que seja só prazer... Acho que é isso. Não tem muito mais o que falar... – realmente não tinha, eu deixei isso claro em meu rosto. Mas como sempre eu não consegui suprir a curiosidade dele.

- O que tem a ver com a história toda, aquele primo dela? – ele parecia mais concentrado em olhar algum defeito nas longas unhas pintadas de preto – foi com ele que você brigou não foi?

- Ela gosta dele, e ao que me parece ele também gosta dela. Por isso brigamos... – enquanto eu mastigava, ele me fitava pensativo.

- Então porque ela se entregou a você? Porque deu a sua virgindade à você e não à ele, se é dele que ela gosta? – ele me encarava com uma cara pensativa, eu sabia o motivo, ela já havia me explicado.

- Ela não queria ser dele na sua primeira noite, ela queria alguém delicado e gentil. Não um brutamonte que nem ele... E alem do mais, ela gosta da minha companhia e eu da dela... Qual o problema?

- Problema?! Nenhum! Só achei estranho... Apenas isso. Sabe...- ele ficou pensativo por alguns instantes e depois colocou um sorriso no rosto e proseguiu- Se eu fosse mulher eu gostaria de me entregar a primeira vez à um homem que eu amasse... A alguém que eu tivesse como um príncipe... – realmente as vezes o Orochimaru tinha uns acessos de "bixisse" insuportáveis, ele discorreu sobre o assunto largamente. Eu não ouvi nem mais uma palavra, mesmo assim ele continuava animado.

**Shizune's Pov:**

Que dia foi ontem... Nossa! E aquele pirralho, ui. Tenho que estar bem bonita hoje, quero que ele veja que eu sou uma mulher muito atraente... Alias... Quero que ele tenha sonhos comigo... Vou infernizar aquele rapazinho!

Escolhi um espartilho preto e uma gola também preta com rendas pendendo para o colo da mesma cor, uma calça colada de couro e umas botas, de salto um pouco mais grosso, afinal hoje eu irei de moto trabalhar. Prendi meus cabelos e caprichei na maquiagem, como sempre olhos marcados e lábios sem cor. Olhei para minhas unhas, elas definitivamente estavam um caos; peguei o celular e instintivamente liguei para a Matsuri – minha manicure – e marquei hora com ela, graças a Deus a garota não se negou a me atender tão em cima da hora.

Nem me despedi de Genma, eu estava tão concentrada em correr para não perder a hora na manicure que nem me importei em apenas ligar depois. Ao chegar a casa dela, escolhi um vermelho escuro, bordô; gosto muito da cor e creio que com a roupa que eu escolhi ficaria perfeito! Senti algo gelado na ponta dos meus dedos, algo muito gelado. Gelado o suficiente para me tirar a tranqüilidade...

- Auh... Quê é isso? Eu vim pintar as unhas não congelar meus dedos!! – falei irritada, realmente aquilo era muito gelado.

- Isso é um spray secante, já que você esta de moto. Creio que você não queira estragar as suas unhas... – é realmente eu não queria, mas ela não podia ter passado um daqueles óleos secantes... Aquilo pelo menos não dói.

Sai de lá com pressa, estava quase na hora da aula e eu ainda estava na manicure. Voei pelo transito, e com certa rapidez cheguei até a faculdade. Atravessei a cidade em 5 min, não que isso fosse um recorde para mim, mas era demasiadamente rápido, considerando a distancia de um ponto ao outro. As vezes eu me pergunto, o que eu faria se não andasse de moto, e se ela não tivesse 1200 cilindradas, eu ia andar de que? Avião? Nem isso adiantaria... só uma moto para agüentar o meu pique.

**Kabuto's Pov:**

Mas que louca... Essa mulher quer realmente se matar. Além de passar o sinal no vermelho, ela desvia os carros com aquele "motão", realmente ela não deve bater bem. Essa louca quase arranhou meu carro, ah se ela fizesse isso! Eu matava ela! Juro por Deus que matava!

Bem, depois de alguns incidentes no transito no caminho para a faculdade, concentrei-me em estacionar o carro. Quando desliguei o motor, escutei o ronco do motor de uma moto, virei para o lado e olhei para ver quem era. Uma mulher, a mesma mulher do sinal. Olhando mais atentamente, percebi que era ela, Shizune.

Nada mais poderia me surpreender naquela mulher... Uma moto! E o gosto pela velocidade, tudo bem que no meio das ruas não seja o melhor lugar para demonstrar isso – não que eu lembre disso na hora de acelerar meu carro -, mas ok. Ela tirou o capacete e revelou cabelos presos, os olhos expressivos pela maquiagem e as unhas – algo que passei a analisar com o tempo – num tom de vermelho que me agradou mais que o anterior. Realmente ela estava magnífica.

Fiquei protegido pelos vidros escuros do meu carro para observar cada movimento dela. Ela prendeu o capacete à moto e pegou de dentro da bolsa que levava atravessada ao corpo os óculos gigantes de sempre, colocou no rosto, escondendo-o parcialmente e seguiu em direção ao pavilhão.

Rapidamente apanhei minha pasta e sai do carro "bipando" o alarme enquanto caminhava até ela, mantendo um ritmo apressado a ponto de alcançá-la. Quando cheguei perto, agarrei-a pela cintura, e fiz-la parar.

- Vejam só... Oi rapazinho. – falou ela me encarando com um sorriso cínico nos lábios.

- Olá... – ela perecia se inclinar para um beijo – Pensou em mim noite passada? – falei dando uma gargalhada e inclinando meu corpo para trás, de modo que eu escapasse daqueles lábios.

- Pensei sim... – eu realmente pensei que ela fosse me bater e sair, mais uma vez estou surpreso com ela – E você pensou em mim?

- Não. Eu estava ocupado demais... Tinha que cuidar de uns assuntos mais interessantes com a Hinata... – vi sou rosto corar, mas não por vergonha... Por raiva. Sua expressão se fechou, vi seus olhos brilhar... – Não pense que porque nós trocamos alguns momentos de intimidade que a senhora já vai habitar meus pensamentos dessa forma... É preciso muito mais para que uma mulher vire com a minha cabeça.

Eu sei que estas palavras não eram condizentes com os meus atos e pensamentos dos últimos dias, mas o que eu posso fazer? Eu não ia perder para ela. Nunca. E talvez com essas palavras eu arranque dela mais acessos de raiva que possam me render bons momentos ao seu lado. Pensando bem, até que eu fui um pouco duro com ela; mas como cada vez que eu a via tinha uma surpresa diferente, eu tinha que me precaver.

- Se é assim... Vou fazer com que o Senhor pense em mim. – Ela se afastou um pouco e ficou me olhando com uma cara pensativa, como se analisasse cada pedaço do meu rosto para depois pintar num quadro.

- E o que a Senhora vai fazer para que eu pense na senhora hoje à noite? – eu fazia questão de enfatizar no "Senhora", ela parecia perdida nos meus olhos, que hoje não levavam as lentes para esconde-los.

- Isso... – ela se aproximou de forma irresistível e antes que eu pudesse reagir ela colou seus lábios nos meus. Nenhuma boca se moveu, como num beijo de crianças, por alguns instantes. Meus olhos permaneciam abertos, contemplando o rosto daquela mulher maravilhosa entregue a um sentimento estranho que nem eu nem ela sabíamos explicar. O fato é que ela tinha um efeito devastador sobre mim e eu sobre ela, isso era inegável, por mais que eu tentasse esconder com todas as forças.

Ela então moveu os lábios, lentamente girou o rosto e iniciou um beijo um pouco mais profundo. Eu senti sua língua passar entre meus lábios, senti quão bom era o sabor da sua saliva e pude apreciar as caricias que ela fazia com a mão gelada sobre o meu rosto. Comecei a dançar a mesma musica que ela, nossas línguas se entrelaçavam e carregavam nelas toda a nossa necessidade de sentir-mos mais perto um do outro. Meus olhos se fecharam e eu esqueci do tempo por alguns minutos, sim minutos.

O beijo foi longo, envolveu sentimentos ocultos e sensações inexplicáveis. O vento que soprava leve no local balançava meus cabelos e fazia com que um singelo arrepio percorresse minhas costas. Eu não tenho mais palavras para descrever os momentos que passei ludibriado pelo beijo daquela mulher. Realmente, não existem palavras no meu vocabulário que eu possa usar para descrever os momentos que a minha boca esteve colada à dela.

Quando nossos lábios se descolaram, senti como se meu corpo perdesse parte importante da alma que havia nele. Senti um vazio, algo que nunca tinha sentido antes ao abandonar os lábios de uma mulher.

- Espero que você não esqueça... – ela simplesmente se afastou e seguiu em frente, seguiu em direção ao pavilhão, que antes era seu destino. Eu apenas deixei-me levar pelo impulso de sorrir, deixei o estacionamento e segui na mesma direção dela. Vi que ela um pouco antes de entrar na sala, entrou no banheiro feminino. Nada pude fazer a não ser seguir para a sala de aula e espera-la.

Fiquei atento à porta, quando a vi entrar notei na mesma hora algo diferente nela. Os lábios antes sem cor, tinham agora um vermelho que tinha o mesmo tom das unhas. Como aqueles lábios haviam ficado bonitos, mais viçosos e chamativos. Mas no fundo, no fundo, senti-me ferido pelo ato. Alguma coisa me dizia que ela não queria que o batom fosse retirado dali, como se fosse um lacre... Algo que não pudesse ser aberto, ou no caso borrado.

--xXx--

É isso ai! Desculpem a demora, mas as aulas começaram e creio que o ritmo das postagens poderá diminuir! Mas não mais que uma semana isso eu prometo! Prometo mesmo! xD

Espero que tenham gostado... E enfim o primeiro beijo... E que beijo ein... u.u

Agora o jogo de gato e rato começa... xD

Enfim, como já sabem sem dois reviews por capitulo e tia aqui não posta... nem sequer se anima para escrever... então mexam-se!

Bjão a todos! E espero que estejam gostando!


	7. Chapter 7

Cap 7

**Por Trás das Lentes**

**Cap 7**

**Kabuto's Pov:**

Como eu previ. O batom indicava que ela não queria ser beijada. Ela não desferiu sequer um olhar na minha direção durante toda a aula... Não que isso fizesse falta para mim, mas eu notei que ela controlava-se para que não virasse o rosto para mim.

A aula foi chata, entediante. Nada de novo, a única coisa que ma mantinha atento era olhar a perfeição do rosto da Tayuya. Ela mantinha-me 'feliz', diga-se de passagem. Hinata havia faltado à faculdade naquele dia, notei isso ao ver que o grupo de Sakura e Ino estava incompleto. Realmente me preocupo com a Hyuuga, o que pode ter acontecido com meu anjo?

A aula terminou e eu mais uma vez fiquei sendo o ultimo a sair da sala, a espera de ficar sozinho com ela. Consegui. Ela caminhava em minha direção, algo parou o mundo à minha volta. Eu não conseguia desconcentrar meus olhos dela; mas que feitiço ela fez para que eu ficasse assim com um simples olhar dela? Eu não conseguia entender. Não era eu naquele corpo, era qualquer outro ser, menos eu.

Com a proximidade consegui farejar seu perfume, era magnífico e não tinha mudado em nada desde a hora que pude sorvê-lo de perto. Era ludibriante, magnífico. Eu não conseguia entender o que ela queria fazer realmente com a minha mente, seu jogo estava dando certo, mas eu de maneira nenhuma assumiria isso!

A poucos centímetros de mim, ela ergueu-se ficando na ponta dos pés. Pegou meu queixo colocando-o para baixo, fiquei cara a cara com os seios dela. Seios já conhecidos e provavelmente excitados com a situação, eu queria saciá-los, mas esperaria até que ela fizesse o que veio fazer.

Ela veio e beijou-me a testa como uma mãe faz com o filho ao deixá-lo em frente á escola. Senti-me um completo idiota nas mãos dela, o que ela queria afinal? Estatizado, permaneci durante algum tempo; o suficiente para que ela saísse e me deixasse lá sozinho, com uma cara de 'tacho' ao vê-la se afastar.

Sai de lá realmente irritado com situação. Não estava nada feliz por ter sido feito de bobo. Cheguei a meu carro em questão de segundos e ao me olhar no retrovisor, fiquei ainda mais irritado ao ver a marca de batom vermelho deixada na minha testa por ela.

Peguei um lenço de papel, que estava no porta luvas, e limpei aquela marca rapidamente. Minhas mãos estavam suando, e eu até agora não consegui entender por que fiquei com tanta raiva daquele fato ocorrido no laboratório. Talvez meu orgulho masculino fora ferido, ou o meu coração, eu realmente não sei.

Meus ouvidos foram arremetidos a um som extremamente alto e irritante, olhei para o lado e vi aquela mulher irritante montada naquela moto mais irritante ainda... Meu sangue ferveu. Ela estava me convidando para um 'pega', era isso ou eu estava ficando louco. Não eu não estava. Ela queria um pega sim, e eu nunca deixaria que ela ganhasse de mim, afinal, com a velocidade eu me entendo melhor que ninguém.

Liguei o motor do carro e o posicionei na saída do estacionamento da faculdade, tendo-a do meu lado. Olhos nos olhos e o coração acelerando devido a raiva a adrenalina que corria em meu sangue. O sinal foi o erguer da braço mecânico que impedia nossa saída.

Arrancamos em velocidade, ela queimou pneus e derrapou a moto para fazer a curva, devido à aceleração exagerada da moto. Eu assim que alinhei o carro, pisei o máximo. Até hoje eu nunca tinha exigido real velocidade do meu carro, hoje tiraria a prova de fogo.

Corríamos pelas ruas em alta velocidade, ela por vezes passou a minha frente, ora eu assumia a dianteira. Era uma briga equilibrada, mesmo eu estando em alta desvantagem. Um carro sempre vai ser mais lento, uma moto consegue desviar do fluxo de carros com mais facilidade, mesmo assim em certas situações ela não conseguia avançar, sua moto era uma 1200 cilindrada, não uma scuter.

Passamos por um sinal vermelho, e por outro, ela não se importava com o perigo. Nem eu tinha real noção no momento do risco que ela corria. Ouvi uma sirene policial seguindo-nos, ela também percebeu, virando numa esquina bruscamente. Fiz o possível para segui-la, conseguindo com certa dificuldade.

A policia continuou sua perseguição até chegarmos a uma auto estrada. Lá nada nos deteve e conseguimos despista-los com facilidade; realmente eu daria um bom piloto de fuga. Pela viseira de seu capacete pude ver um rosto sorridente, ela estava se divertindo tanto quanto eu.

Voltamos às ruas da cidade, e com mais calma seguimos até pararmos numa sinaleira.

- Estamos empatados criança. Você me surpreendeu, pensei que fosse ser pego pela policia... rsrs... – queria pular no pescoço dela, mas contive-me ao extremo. Eu já tinha a formula para tirá-la do sério.

- Não, eu ganhei. – assim que o sinal abriu arranquei o carro sem deixara chances para ela me acompanhar. Parada, estatizada pela conclusão que havia perdido algo que ela mesma propôs, Shizune permaneceu por mais alguns segundos parada no sinal; até que as buzinas impacientes fizeram com que ela acordasse e arrancasse a moto calmamente. Sem duvidas, desta vez a vitória foi minha.

Segui para meu apartamento maia calmo. Cheguei e entreguei-me ao cansaço mental e físico. Apenas joguei-me na cama, de forma desajeitada. Se eu dormisse desta forma certamente no dia seguinte eu estaria com dor nas costas, mas não resisti o quão aconchegante tal posição se tornou. Dormi assim mesmo.

**Narração:**

Após sair da casa de Kabuto, Hyuuga Hinata seguiu para sua residência. Ao chegar recebeu um recado dos pais, que lhe foi entregue por um dos empregados:

"_Voltaremos dentro de cinco dias, esperamos que fique bem. Afinal temos o Neji que está cuidando de você. Qualquer coisa nos ligue."_

A menina leu incrédula, ela ficaria mais cinco dias sob tutela de Neji, fato que não agradava nem um pouco. Ela seguiu para seu quarto, entro despiu-se e entrou em seu banheiro.

Abrindo a porta que separava a banheira do resto do banheiro, Hinata ficou perplexa com a cena que viu. Neji estava dentro da sua banheira, com os seus sais de banho, no seu quarto... Ele estava sentado sob a borda da banheira, tendo em seu colo Tenten movimentando os quadris arduamente, a fim de inundá-lo de prazer.

A mente da Hyuuga pareceu não processar a informação. Neji, seu amor, seu primo... Transando com a namorada vagabunda dentro da sua banheira! Aquilo era demais para a Hyuuga. Seus olhos ao invés de abrigarem lágrimas, tomaram um brilho inundado pela raiva e pelo desprezo à atitude do primo.

- Estou interrompendo o casal? – falou ela sarcástica. – Desculpem o incomodo, mas eu queria usar a minha banheira... Neji você tem uma no seu quarto, porque não a usa?

Neji ao perceber a presença da prima apenas sorriu satisfeito, mas ao ter mais atenção a situação percebeu um detalhe importante: Hinata estava nua. Ele corou e sua excitação pela morena que estava sobre ele pareceu desaparecer no mesmo instante; o que Tenten percebeu imediatamente. Ela não conseguia entender, mas ao perceber que ele estava 'mole' dentro de si, aumentou o ritmo dos quadris tendo a intenção de recuperar a avidez do parceiro. Nenhum resultado foi obtido por ela e ele continuava atônito com o olhar fixo na prima.

- Hi-hinata... – Neji pronunciou com a voz rouca. Tenten ao olhar para trás e encarar Hinata percebeu o porquê do repentino desinteresse de Neji. Ela tinha inveja da Hyuuga, seu corpo era extremamente feminino, ao contrario do dela, que por mais que fosse perfeito em músculos deixava a desejar quando se tratava em mostrar curvas femininas.

- Eu acho que eu não tenho mais nada a fazer aqui... estou indo. – Tenten levantou-se, deixando Neji nu e revelando sua 'impotência'. Ela saiu e vestiu um roupão que estava pendurado num cabide ali perto. – Faça bom proveito, eu não preciso mais dele. Alias... Ele não quer mais o que eu tinha a lhe oferecer...

As palavras da jovem deram vitória à Hyuuga que ria por dentro ao constatar a situação que Neji criara para si mesmo. Ele estava desmoralizado, impotente e ainda por cima fora ridicularizado pela mulher que o acompanhava. Nada poderia estará mais perfeito para ela.

- Você realmente me envergonha. Definitivamente eu fiz a melhor escolha ficando com o Kabuto. Pelo menos ele não é broxa como você...

Aquelas palavras não só feriram o orgulho de Neji, como também fizeram com que o lacre que continha seus piores sentimentos se rompesse. Nada deteria aquele homem ferido... Ele perdeu a cabeça e nada poderia pará-lo.

- Sua vagabunda! Eu vou te mostrar... – ele pulou em cima dela e pegou-a pelos cabelos de forma rude, sem ter a preocupação se a machucaria ou não. Virou-a de frente para a parede e abraçou-a por trás tocando-a a intimidade. – Vou te mostrar quem é o broxa aqui...

- O que você vai fazer? Vai me estuprar... Para mostrar a sua macheza? Eu tenho ódio de você... E conforme as suas atitudes ele aumenta mais e mais... – falava ela, não baixando a cabeça para ele. Neji pareceu acordar com aquelas palavras. Ela estava certa, a cada atitude... Ele ia destruindo mais um pouco do amor que ela sentia por ele. Tudo estava sendo feito de maneira errada, estava sendo jogado no lixo por um gênio petulante e idiota que estava jogando a sua felicidade ao vento.

Num reflexo compatível com os sentimentos que invadiram a mente do Hyuuga, ele abraçou a prima e caiu em profundo pranto. Escondendo o rosto nos cabelos ônix da garota que tinha aberto seus olhos para a realidade. As mãos deslizaram para a cintura, e como uma criança abraça a mãe quando teme algo, ele abraçou-a. Nem todos tinham a chance que ele teve.

A chance de ter uma redenção, de voltar atrás em tudo e recomeçar do inicio, como se nada tivesse acontecido. Hinata apenas passou suas mãos pelos braços do primo afastando-o, e trazendo-o para um abraço novamente, desta vez peito com peito, de frente um para o outro, sem ter nada a esconder.

Pela primeira vez na vida Hinata estava presenciando o choro do primo, nem quando pequeno que ele apanhava do tio pelas travessuras, derramou uma lagrima sequer. Algo havia mudado no coração seco do Hyuuga, ela não conseguia nem queria entender o que exatamente havia mudado. Bastava saber que ele estava disposto a estar ao lado dela.

Estar ao lado dela era o que movia o coração do outro a fazer coisas tão inescrupulosas, o que o movia era o amor. Sempre amou a prima e nunca fora capaz de admitir seus sentimentos, por medo talvez. Medo de que ela o rejeitasse; que a família não permitisse; que ele fosse um idiota em pensar que ela estaria interessada nele. Enquanto ela não tinha pretendentes ou não dava qualquer sinal de envolvimento claro com algum homem ele estava despreocupado... Queria apenas suprir suas necessidades masculinas com aquela garota.

Fato este que desencadeou um serie de acontecimentos que foram extremamente ruins para ele mesmo. Como era burro. Como não percebeu que seus atos infantis tinham tanta influencia no comportamento da prima? Como nunca notou...

- Neji... – os olhos perolados se encontraram e nenhuma palavra mais foi acrescentada ao sofrimento deles. Um beijo tenro, sincero, apaixonado surgiu dentre aqueles lábios que nunca haviam se tocado. O peito dos dois se inundou por um sentimento diferente, nunca antes sentido por eles. Prazer? Não.

Prazer era o que sentiam ao se entregar a outros; ela ao entregar seu corpo à Kabuto, que com toda gentileza fez-la mulher; ele quando supria sua necessidade com outras mulheres... Tudo mudara naquele momento.

O beijo rompido, narizes colados esfregando-se num ato de genuíno carinho.

- Eu te amo... Me perdoa... – a voz rouca e alterada pela situação ecoou pelo banheiro e chegou à porta do quarto. O silencio ajudou a propagar o som, e Tenten que estava indo embora e passava pela porta escutou. Uma lágrima escorreu-lhe pelo rosto, aquela lágrima queimava. Fazia doer seu coração. Ela nunca havia amado, ou pelo menos nunca tinha notado isso. Aquele maldito havia tomado seu coração, a única pessoa que ela sabia que não podia se envolver emocionalmente, ela se envolveu. Nada mudaria este fato, e tudo que ela pode fazer foi se retirar, sem nada a dizer.

- Por que fez isso comigo? Por que me machucou tanto... Por que você esperou tanto para dizer isso? – Ela queria entender, e esse era o momento perfeito. Ele estava abalado, sensível. Se deixasse passar esta oportunidade nunca saberia o que passava pela mente aquele garoto que se dizia homem apenas por que dormia com mulheres.

- Eu precisava de uma mulher, você nunca olhou para mim... – ele afastou-se e pegou uma toalha para cobrir-lhe o sexo, enrolando-a na cintura prosseguiu – nunca deu qualquer esperança para que eu pudesse me aproximar de você... – ele apenas sentou-se a beira do deck e apoiou a cabeça nas mãos que tinham como apoio os joelhos. As lagrimas molhavam o chão, Hinata conteve-se em secá-las.

- Antes que você pergunte... eu não me arrependo do que fiz. Kabuto se tornou alguém especial para mim, foi um cavalheiro e me deu suporte todo o tempo que você feria meu coração.

- Então é mesmo verdade... Você se entregou a ele... – as lágrimas dele intensificaram-se com a confirmação vinda da prima. Não podia ser ferido mais gravemente, seu coração estava em frangalhos, talvez não fosse possível para ele continuar com um clima romântico naquele momento.

- Você sabe que eu não o amo. Sabe que você está dentro do meu coração e que nada nem ninguém irá tirá-lo daqui. Eu quero você Neji... Quero ser sua. – os olhos da Hyuuga encheram-se de lágrimas, ela não conseguia conter as emoções num momento como aquele.

Os olhos frios do Hyuuga percorreram o corpo da jovem que permanecia nua, encostada na parede fria do banheiro. Ele queria encontrar qualquer marca deixada por ele, não encontrou nada. Realmente ele tinha sido um cavalheiro ao tomá-la para si, ao ver de Neji era impossível possuir uma mulher sem deixar nela marcas de sua passagem por seu corpo.

Contrariando todos os seus princípios e ferindo ainda mais seu próprio orgulho, ele aproximou-se dela e beijou-lhe os pés. Subindo os beijos pela perna, passando pela barriga, contornando os seios até chegar aos lábios. Quando atingiu-os tomou-os para si, esquecendo-se de que a poucos instantes estava com outra, e desconhecendo que ela estivera com ele durante a tarde.

Tudo fora apagado. Todos os vestígios de qualquer ressentimento que pudesse haver na mente ou no coração deles foram apagados com aquele beijo. O amor venceu, e eles se entregaram pela primeira vez ao sexo feito com carinho, com sentimento. Fizeram amor.

**--xXx--**

Desculpem a demora... E assim que eu tiver tempo responderei os reviews individualmente. Os erros de português... desconsiderem... assim que tiver tempo corrijo-os e reposto o capitulo! xD

Espero que tenham gostado e espero seus comentários.

Não esqueçam... sem dois reviews não continuo a fic!

xD

bjão a todos!


	8. Chapter 8

Cap 8

**Por trás das Lentes**

**Cap 8**

**Pendências **

Depois daquele 'pega' dormi feito uma criança... Nem me lembrei a hora certa de acordar. Levantei naquele sábado de manha e procurei algo para comer, nada encontrei, então decidi sair para comer algo na rua. Passei um pente nos cabelos; coloquei uma regata branca e uma calça jeans. Saí em seguida, pegando apenas a carteira e a chave do carro.

Não fui muito longe para encontrar o que queria, servia uma lanchonete de esquina. Entrei e pedi um café preto e uma torrada com geléia para acompanhar. Levantei-me da mesa apenas para pegar o jornal que estava em cima do balcão. Paguei-o e voltei a me sentar no fundo do estabelecimento, perto de uma janela.

Ajeitei meus óculos como de costume, e voltei a dar atenção ao jornal. Não havia nada que pudesse chamar minha atenção nas primeiras paginas, mas ao folhar mais para frente, deparei-me com algo realmente interessante.

"_Jovem suicida-se após matar a namorada." _

Li o titulo da reportagem e algo me chamou a atenção... Resolvi ler o resumo da mesma para ver se realmente valia a pena eu perder cinco minutos do meu tempo lendo-a.

"_Uchiha Sasuke mata sua namorada com 16 facadas depois de descobrir a traição da mesma, e logo depois comete suicídio."_

Realmente esta noticia merece minha atenção. Uchiha Sasuke... Ele é o ajudante do advogado das empresas do meu tio, o Itachi... Por que será que ele fez isso? Prossegui com a leitura.

"_Uchiha Sasuke (19) chega ao apartamento de Haruno Sakura (19) sua então namorada; e constata uma traição conjugal da mesma, pegando-a na cama com seu amante, Shiranui Genma(36). Depois de resolvida à situação inicial, e a partida do 'amante', inicia-se uma feroz discussão por parte do casal. Gritos são ouvidos pelos visinhos e dentro de poucos minutos Sakura é morta de forma cruel e inescrupulosa pelo namorado. Vendo-se na situação de assassino, Sasuke vai até o ultimo andar do prédio e joga-se da altura de 14 andares, sendo encontrado minutos depois já morto."_

Nem eu imaginaria isso da Sakura, tampouco imaginei que o Sasuke pudesse matar por ciúmes. Uma coisa chamou minha atenção, o nome Shiranui Genma não me é estranho. Tenho a impressão que já o escutei em algum lugar, mas agora falha-me a memória.

Aquela menina santinha que tirava boas notas tinha então um amante com quase o dobro da sua idade... Curioso como podemos nos enganar vendo as pessoas apenas por fora, ate mesmo aquelas que parecem nunca esconder nada de ninguém tem algo muito instigante escondido.

Meus pensamentos foram interrompidos pelo café quente que foi colocado à minha frente por uma menina muito bonita, diga-se de passagem. Levei a xícara à boca e ouvi o som da sua voz, seguido por um leve sorriso.

- Está sem açúcar senhor.

- Eu gosto assim mesmo, não se preocupe. – respondi retornando seu sorriso, ela era muito bonitinha para estar trabalhando num lugar como aquele. Não faço idéia do por que desta afirmação, apenas senti vontade de fazê-la.

Tomei o café com as torradas que havia pedido, deixei o dinheiro preso sob a o pires da xícara, e levantei-me com o intuito de ir-me.

- O pagamento pelo que comi esta embaixo do pires e o troco fica pelo seu belo sorriso... – falei cruzando a porta. Fiquei atento ao momento em que a menina foi até a xícara e viu que a quantia que eu havia deixado para o pagamento era bem superior à necessária. Ela sorriu num agradecimento silencioso e levou parte do dinheiro ao caixa.

Ao ver tal cena distanciei-me, entrei no carro, e fui até o apartamento de Orochimaru e lá fiquei durante todo o dia. Estava sem animo para saídas noturnas ou algo do tipo. Ao chegar à noite ele convidou-me para um jantar num restaurante próximo, que era por sinal bem aconchegante. Aceitei, afinal nada eu perderia ao sair com ele.

Fomos até o restaurante, lá escolhemos uma mesa, sentamos e fizemos o pedido. Tudo maquinal, como sempre é. Pedimos uma porção de macarrão que pode ser comida por duas pessoas sem deixá-las com fome; sabíamos que sobraria, pois eu como pouco, e o Orochimaru menos ainda, ele é preocupado com seu peso. Como se fosse gordo... Não consigo entendê-lo.

Quando a comida chegou, e o vinho tinto foi aberto pelo garçom, senti um perfume conhecido perto de mim. Olhei para trás e constatei a presença de Shizune e Genma. Genma? Sim era ele, o 'amante'! Virei-me, fazendo com que Orochimaru – que sentava ao meu lado – fizesse o mesmo.

- Como vai Genma... Quanto tempo eu não lhe via. – falou Orochimaru com o tom mais natural possível. Eu não sabia que eles se conheciam, o que estava acontecendo?

- Olá querido... É seu novo amante? – falou Genma referindo-se a mim. Pasmei, ele conhecia Orochimaru ao ponto de saber sobre a sua opção sexual. Eu não estava gostando nada desta situação, ainda mais na frente da Shizune.

- É sim... Mas o que você tem a ver com isso? Pensei que não se importasse mais comigo... – falou Orochimaru envolvendo um de seus braços ao redor da minha cintura. Senti-me estranho ao receber tal 'caricia', mas não estraguei nada, preferi ficar como espectador.

- Eu pensei que você já tivesse se aposentado... – agora Genma tinha tocado num calo no qual ele não deveria ter tocado. Orochimaru sempre escondeu a idade e apesar de parecer bem mais novo, algumas pessoas sabiam sua real idade. Genma era uma delas, eu acho.

- Eu estou em plena forma, e muito ativo se quer saber! – falou ele rindo e virando o rosto de forma perigosa na minha direção – Não é Kabuto... – ao que terminou tais palavras levou seus lábios aos meus. Foi um beijo rápido e suave, sem resistência da minha parte, mas mesmo assim senti-me completamente diferente ao ter a experiência de beijar um homem.

Não repudiei tal caricia por ele ser meu amado pai, e por ter me criado, e por uma série de fatores os quais não merecem citações. Mas sentir a língua áspera de um homem tocar a minha, realmente é algo que não fui feito para gostar. Minha masculinidade e opção sexual foram reforçadas na minha mente ao receber tal beijo.

Esqueci-me completamente do casal que assistia a cena e fiquei com cara de bobo à frente da boca de Orochimaru que havia deixado a minha há alguns instantes.

- Vamos deixá-los a sós. Creio que têm coisas mais interessantes a fazer. – falou Genma se afastando levando com ele Shizune que estava estarrecida com o que havia visto.

Esta saída estava se tornando algo muito inesperado para que eu conseguisse lidar com ela de forma racional. Fiquei calado até o fim do nosso jantar, Orochimaru não puxou assunto, ele sabia que eu não estava bem.

Saímos de lá juntos, entramos no meu carro e seguimos até sua casa. Senti-me sendo seguido pelos olhos dela até dar partido no carro. Eu sei que a cena que ela viu foi algo que chocaria qualquer um, mas eu não podia fazer nada. Alguma coisa envolve Genma a Orochimaru e eu tenho que saber o que é para poder tomar alguma atitude.

Chegamos ao apartamento dele e ao que sentei no sofá ouvi sua voz:

- Desculpe. – falou ele, parecia abatido com as conseqüências do que fez... ele tinha noção que havia me abalado com aquilo. – Eu não quero que tenha uma idéia má formada de mim, filho... Eu só não podia deixar aquele homem zombar da minha cara!

Vi raiva em seu roto misturada a um grande sentimento de culpa pelo que fez. Uma lagrima solitária desceu seu rosto, senti pena. Eu não sei o que Genma representa para o meu pai, mas algo nele machuca muito Orochimaru.

- Não há com que se preocupar, pai. – falei sem abrir meus olhos, recostei a cabeça para trás e deixei que meu corpo amolecesse sobre o sofá. Eu queria relaxar. – Mas por que Genma lhe trás tanto incomodo?

- Eu fui o primeiro homem dele. Realmente eu o amei. Ele me deixou por causa daquela mulher, e ainda assim, nem a ela é fiel. Ele não sabe o que é amar alguém, tampouco o que é ser fiel a um relacionamento ou até mesmo a alguém. – Ai está. Ele o amou, creio que não o ame mais... Mas pelo que conheço Orochimaru ele deve guardar uma magoa muito grande em relação à Genma.

- Entendo.

- Desculpe por ter te beijado filho... Eu sei que você não gosta de homens.

- Aquilo só serviu para que eu comprove a minha masculinidade... Realmente prefiro as mulheres. Homens são muito sem graça... – sorri, sabia que com isso tinha provocado Orochimaru, e também já previa sua reação.

- Não precisa ser tão cruel... Eu não beijo tão mal assim! ... Ou beijo? – ele parecia uma criança. Achei engraçado... Ele realmente era uma pessoa infantil para a sua idade.

- Não se trata disso... É a mesma coisa que você beijar uma mulher...

- Ai credo! Deus me livre!! É nojento! – exclamou ele sem deixar eu concluir minhas palavras.

- Digo-lhe o mesmo.

Ele sentou ao meu lado e puxou meu corpo para si, de forma que minha cabeça ficasse em seu colo. Deixei ser levado, afinal o que tem de mais receber cafuné do seu próprio pai?!

Shizune's Pov:

Não acredito que os meus olhos estão vendo isso! Ele foi beijado pelo cadáver?

Não imaginava o quão versátil poderia ser o Kabuto, ele joga nos dois times também... Interessante. Esse garoto me surpreende a cada segundo que fico ao lado dele. Acho que, pelo menos em pensamento, pela primeira vez estou traindo Genma.

Este rapaz está chamando a minha atenção de forma incomparável, eu estou pensando nele quase todos os dias. Aquele beijo, aquilo não sai da minha cabeça. Não consigo entender, nunca eu fui de me envolver dessa forma com alguém. Nunca tive dificuldades de cumprir o meu acordo com Genma, pela primeira vez sinto-me balançada quanto a um homem. O que é ainda mais estranho... Geralmente fico balançada por mulheres, não homens.

- Estou interrompendo algo? – Como às vezes o Genma pode ser irritante!

- Não... – fingi meu melhor sorriso, ele pareceu aceitar contrariado.

- O que você tem com aquele garoto? – Direto ao ponto... Ele sempre é assim. Algo que eu aprecio, mas às vezes é incomodo. Tenho que pensar rápido e dar respostas precisas para que eu não me meta em enrascadas.

- Nada. – falei tomando um gole do vinho que tinha acabado de chegar.

- Fale a verdade para mim. Não quero descobrir nada por conta própria depois, Shizune. – ele sempre com essa mania de investigação! Ai que coisa irritante! Não gosto disso... Ele sempre consegue o que quer... Mas mesmo assim eu não vou abrir o jogo.

- Eu só fiquei com ele... você viu. Não tenho nenhum outro envolvimento com ele a não ser aquilo que você mesmo viu...

- Você já transou com ele?

- Não, mas se tivesse a chance... Eu faria. Tenho curiosidade quanto a ele na cama, deve ser bom, não é? – ele ficou irritado... Realmente, eu vi nos seus olhos.

- Tenho certeza que sim... Ele deve ser um homem encantador na cama... mas com certeza não deve se equiparar a mim. – ele sempre confiante quanto às suas habilidades sexuais... Eu ainda vou ter o prazer de achar alguém que o supere. Creio nisso!

Depois de falar, ele virou-se em direção ao 'casal', eles comiam e pelo que vi, nada falavam. Creio que ele tem algum interesse no Kabuto também. Genma, Genma... Quem consegue entender você?

Kabuto's Pov:

O resto do fim de semana foi uma chatice, nada eu fiz que pudesse tirar meus pensamentos dela. Eu levantei-me e fui tomar banho, a aula só começaria à tarde... Mas eu queria relaxar no chuveiro até lá.

Quando eu chegar à faculdade hoje, terei muitos assuntos a investigar, e a tratar com muitas pessoas. Realmente tido estava pendente e eu tenho que dar um jeito nisso.

**--xXx--**

_Saiu! Terminei! Mas creio que agora as coisas se desenrolem!_

_xD_

_bjos... e lembrem-se ..._

_Não posto mais sem dois reviews!! xD_


	9. Chapter 9

Cap 9

**Por trás das Lentes**

**Cap 9**

Kabuto's Pov:

Cheguei a casa e tomei um bom banho, refiz-me de uma corrida matinal e comi algo, para depois voar até a faculdade. As aulas hoje começavam às 11:00h AM, eu estava curioso e queria informar-me de tudo o que ocorreu no ultimo fim de semana.

Cheguei a faculdade por volta das 10:30h AM, fui para o bar, de onde eu tinha uma visão privilegiada de todos os que chagavam, sentei-me e pedi um café.

A primeira que vi chegar foi Hinata, estranhei ela vir no carro do primo... Eu queria falar com ela, mas esperaria ela se distanciar daquele troglodita. Desceram do carro, acompanhei-os com o olhar, sei que estava escondido pelo reflexo das minhas lentes.

Ela, ao que se aproximou dele, para tomá-lo em um dos braços, avistou-me. Senti seu olhar se chocar ao meu. Ela simplesmente abriu um sorriso largo, e veio em minha direção com o primo à tira-colo...

Senti-me desconfortável, aquele homem nunca me foi simpático, mas ainda assim ele era o amor de Hinata e merecia – por isso - ao menos respeito. Entraram na lanchonete; eu queria descobrir o que estava acontecendo. Neji parou Hinata, e veio em minha direção, fazendo com que ela ficasse parada perto da porta. Ele chegou até mim sério, eu não fiz questão de parecer amigável ou sequer simpático.

- Obrigado. Só isso que eu tenho a lhe dizer. – Era inacreditável... O que ele estava fazendo; o que ele estava falando. No inicio não entendi o que ele queria dizer, mas ao olhar o sorriso sincero no rosto de Hinata, prontamente entendi.

Eles provavelmente tinham ficado juntos, tinham assumido aquele amor que era tão sincero, ao menos de parte dela.

Ele sentou-se à minha frente. Acompanhei-o com o olhar, retirei meus óculos e acomodei-os sobre a mesa. Hinata afastou-se e sentou em outra mesa, pediu um chá e sorriu-me gentilmente, como deixando claro que estava certa do que queria.

- Se não fosse por você... Eu acho que nunca teria chegado à conclusão que estava fazendo uma besteira ao me envolver com outras mulheres... E não com a Hi. – As palavras que eu ouvia dele pareciam tirar um grande peso das minhas costas. Hinata estava certa, ela havia conseguido com que ele lhe desse o devido valor, mesmo tendo colocado seus sentimentos em risco.

- Eu fiz simplesmente o que um amigo faria. – respondi seco, mesmo ele sendo o amor de Hinata, eu ainda não simpatizo muito com ele.

- E o que um homem em seu estado normal de consciência também. - o pesar na sua voz não foi escondido – Ela se entregou a você... Entregou sua virgindade a você. Eu o respeito, e considero como um amigo. Simplesmente por que você soube me mostrar a maravilhosa mulher que ela é.

Não tiro a razão das palavras dele. Realmente eu havia sido o pivô para que eles estivessem juntos agora. Talvez o fato de eu ter tocado sua amada antes dele, pudesse machucar, mas minha posição, nesta hora, era de um espectador.

- Pelo menos isso você admite, ela é uma mulher maravilhosa mesmo. Espero que você não magoe-a de forma nenhuma, pois como fui capaz de ajudar vocês a terem algo, é extremamente simples para mim terminar com tudo. – Severo, talvez. Mas esse garoto não me desce, e eu quero que fique bem claro: se ele machucar a Hinata, eu vou intervir, e toma-la para mim.

- Eu sei. Por isso quero mostrar a você que eu a amo mais que a minha própria vida... Quero que você saiba que ela é o meu amor desde os tempos do colegial, que eu nunca tirei os olhos dela... Que eu realmente a amo. – Enquanto ele falava, destoei meu olhar para Hinata, ela sorria e bebericava seu chá. Talvez seja melhor mesmo ela ficar com ele, mas eu jamais me afastaria. Acompanharia de perto, e caso seja necessário irei interferir com todas as armas que tenho.

- Você já ficou com ela? – Em vou impor meu ritmo. Ele precisa saber que tenho plena noção da mulher que ele tem em mãos.

- Já.

- Não force-a a nada, ouviu bem? – ele mencionou 'sim' com a cabeça. – Ela sabe o que quer na cama, e não precisa ser forçada a nada.

- Pode deixar comigo. – o silencio permaneceu por alguns instantes, até que ele pronunciou-se novamente – Quantas vezes foram... Quantas vezes ela entregou-se a você? – Chegou a doer em mim quando ele falou tais palavras, realmente aquilo o machucava, e provavelmente ele não queria estar falando comigo, mas atendeu um pedido da amada.

- Isso não vem ao caso, não mudará nada. O que importa é que ela foi minha e ainda pode ser se você pisar na bola... Estamos entendidos? – Queria cortar aquele assunto, não estava me fazendo bem aquela situação.

- Tudo bem. Estamos entendidos. – Ele levantou-se e foi até Hinata. Beijou-a. Aquele beijo - não sei por que motivo - feriu-me de certa forma. Ele sentou-se e ela veio até mim, creio que tenha pedido para ele deixar-nos a sós por alguns instantes, já que ela veio sozinha.

Ela veio e sentou-se à minha frente, de costas para ele. Estava adorável hoje, mais linda do que nunca... Sinceramente essa garota é alguém muito especial para mim, e só agora fui perceber isso.

- Hoje à noite eu vou à sua casa. Tenho que me despedir. – disse ela simplesmente. Eu entendi que tipo de despedida ela queria pelo seu olhar, nada mais precisou ser dito. Com um sinal, ela pediu que Neji se aproximasse. Prontamente ele atendeu seu pedido, deixando para trás a xícara marcada pelo baton dela.

- As suas aulas já vão começar. Creio que vocês precisam ir. – Neji advertiu-nos, ele estava certo, já estava na hora. Levantei, sendo seguido por ela e seguimos juntos para a aula, deixando-o na lanchonete.

No corredor, perto da sala, ela puxou-me para dentro de uma sala vazia. Sem reação eu fiquei quando ela capturou-me os lábios de forma faminta, sedenta pelo meu beijo. Sim, pelo meu beijo. Correspondi na mesma intensidade, não deixando a desejar nem um pouco.

Ela afastou-se e sorriu, pude ver seu roto vermelho pelo contato que fora um pouco feroz. Ela estava satisfeita, eu também. A partir daquele momento eu fiquei sabendo que não haveria uma despedida. Ela queria ter-me da mesma forma de antes, porém agora, ela tinha um namorado. Mas nada que fosse influenciar até então.

Saímos da sala tomando cuidado para não sermos flagrados. Uma voz conhecida chamou-me. Virei e encarei o elemento.

- Fale para seu amante que eu preciso entrar em contato com ele. – Gelei. Genma havia falado demais com pouquíssimas palavras. E provavelmente eu me complicaria com isso.

- O Orochimaru não quer falar com você... E creio que você saiba disso.

- Genma, não incomode o rapaz! Deixe-o com a sua queridinha... – Ela passou apressada, pegando Genma pelo braço, tirando-o dali. Aliviei-me, mas ao ouvir a pergunta que não queria calar... Estremeci.

- Que amante? – Sim, Hinata perguntou, e creio que isso era inevitável!

- O Orochimaru, ele para fingir que eu era amante dele, me deu um selinho na frente do Genma. Eu apenas não desmenti... – Respondi de cabeça baixa, aquilo era embaraçoso.

Ela apenas sorriu, entendeu minha situação. Ela sabia da opção que Orochimaru era gay, e que ele agia por impulso, às vezes... Pelo menos não tive que ficar me justificando.

Pelo que vi Hinata ainda não sabia da morte de Sakura. Ela deve ter passado o tempo muito ocupada, se entregando ao novo brinquedo. Sim, eu estou com ciúme disso tudo, e com razão. Contudo, eu não iria estragar sua surpresa.

Ao que entramos na sala, Ino estava com o rosto inchado, e de roupas totalmente pretas. Ela estava mais linda que o normal. Estava abalada, e creio que era exatamente com ela que eu conseguiria os detalhes que eu queria, relacionado ao caso 'Sakura'. Gaara estava ao seu lado, sério; também vestia preto, mas não tinha os olhos marejados.

- O que houve Ino! – Hinata quase gritou. Ela realmente não sabia, e eu seria o mais novo desinformado dali.

- Você não leu os jornais? – Sua voz soou sinistra, calma e pesarosa. Eu esperava um grito histérico.

- Não, tampouco vi TV. O que houve? – A Hyuuga estava apreensiva, com medo do que viria.

- O Sasuke matou a Sakura e depois de matou, por que viu ela o traindo. – Hinata caiu. Foi por reflexo que segurei seu corpo frágil. Coloquei-a como um bebe em meu colo para tentar acorda-la. Neste momento vi Shizune entrar na sala, seus olhos negros e seus cabelos soltos emolduravam seu rosto de forma magnífica. Ela parecia de luto, suas roupas passavam isso.

- C-como isso? – Fiz-me de cínico. Shizune fitou-me e deixou escapar um sorrisinho sarcástico de seus lábios. Ela sabia que eu tinha conhecimento do crime, mas manteve-se quieta.

- Como lhe falei. Ele pegou-a na cama com outro homem e não agüentou a pressão, matando-a e logo em seguida cometendo suicídio. – Gaara era uma pessoa pela qual eu nutria certa antipatia, mas ele mostra-se cético. Eu gosto disso. Gosto de pessoas que não demonstram que são fracas, ou que não mostrem seus sentimentos. Não que isso seja o retratar de um cético, não é.

- Sabe quem era o amante?

- O marido da professora. – Ele olhou-a com desprezo. Senti isso. Ela devolveu o olhar, da mesma forma. Ela não tinha medo de encarar os olhos de Sabaku no Gaara, como muitos ali tinham.

- Vamos à aula. Eu peço que os alunos de outras cadeiras retirem-se, por favor. – Os olhares se chocavam. Ninguém seria louco de se meter naquela discussão de olhares, muito era dito sem emitir nenhum som.

- Que eu saiba, ninguém aqui está no segundo grau. E mais, é permitido que as aulas sejam assistidas por outras pessoas. – Gaara estava brincando com fogo, ele – nem eu – sabíamos o poder destrutivo da língua daquela mulher.

- Pois bem, nas aulas normais, são permitidos expectadores sim, mas na cadeira que ministro não. Para alguém assistir a aula de anatomia tem que estar cursando-a. Creio que você não vai mais me criar problemas, não é 'rapazinho'?

- Não. Eu não ia conseguir ficar aqui nem mais um minuto... Olhar para você me dá náuseas.

- Acredito. Você não tem cara de homem que gosta de mulher mesmo... Eu posso te indicar um terapeuta, para que ele lhe ajude com esse seu distúrbio, ok? – Gaara fremiu de raiva. Saiu sem dizer mais nenhuma palavra. Deixou para trás uma namorada irada com as atitudes da professora. Hinata acordou e preferiu aninhar-se mais intimamente em meu colo a levantar-se. Ela chorava discretamente, escondia-se no meu ombro.

- Quem você pensa que é? Cala a boca sua vadia! Vai cuidar do seu marido em casa, ao invés de se meter na vida dos outros! Se não fosse pela sua displicência como mulher, como esposa, a Sakura e o Sasuke ainda estariam vivos! – Ino levantou-se e mostrou-se forte como nunca esperei. Ela chorava, mas não emitia som. Apenas as lagrimas escorriam pelo seu rosto. Seu choro era pela raiva, pelo desprezo que ela mostrava estampado na sua face.

- Querida, retire-se. Creio que você precisa se acalmar. – Shizune sorriu, ela estava adorando a situação.

- Sem dúvida, eu não consigo ficar na presença de uma mulher que nem você. – Ela saiu da sala. Hinata levantou-se e pegou gentilmente na minha mão, fazendo menção que eu a seguisse. Fiz. Sai da sala deixando Shizune com um sorriso nos lábios e uma turma estarrecida.

Acalmamos Ino, e depois eu deixei a Hyuuga sob custódia de seu namorado. Eles seguiram para casa, eu para o meu carro.

Cheguei até ele, sentei no banco e escorei a cabeça na direção. Aquele dia tinha sido estressante, algo que eu não gostava muito. Ouvi batidas no vidro. Batidas ritmadas e secas, como se... Desviei o olhar e vi unhas vermelhas sendo chocadas levemente no vidro do carona.

Abri as travas do carro e permiti que entrasse.

- Eu vim aqui... Para isso! – Nesta hora ela capturou meus lábios. Senti quão sedosa era sua pele; deixei-me levar pelo místico do momento.

Seu perfume ludibriava meus sentidos, ela queria me enlouquecer. Queria que eu perdesse o tino, que perdesse a razão. As batidas do meu coração estavam descompassadas. Tudo conspirava contra mim. Ela era minha perdição. Sua língua bailava na minha boca, deixando-me em um delírio delicioso, num sonho no qual eu não queria acordar.

A delicadeza do toque, sua suavidade... Era sublime. Algo digno dos Deuses, um estranho parecer de que ela foi feita para mim, e nada mudaria isso.

O ritmo dos lábios foi diminuindo no mesmo ritmo que meu coração desacelerava, senti seus lábios abandonarem os meus, e um imenso vazio invadiu minha alma. Desconcertantemente encontrei-me emotivo demais, carente demais. Respirei fundo, e abri meus olhos, encontrando os adoráveis olhos castanhos que me encaravam com curiosidade.

- Me leve para algum lugar, qualquer um, onde eu possa ficar a sós com você! – Ela afastou-se e colocou o sinto de segurança esperando que eu realmente ligasse o carro, e levasse-a para algum lugar. Paralisei. Não tive reação a um ato tão repentino, não sei o que ela quer – embora eu imagine -.

Por fim, sem nenhuma palavra liguei o carro. Não tinha certeza se eu deveria levá-la ao meu apartamento, ocorreu-me um pensamento de que eu deveria ter cautela. Arranquei, indo em direção aos arredores da cidade, talvez fosse loucura minha, até mesmo imprudência...

Cheguei à frente de um motel conhecido, parei pouco antes da entrada, estava um pouco receoso quanto à reação dela. Olhei-a profundamente, nossos olhos pareceram se fundir. Meu coração disparou, ela sorriu. Aquilo era um sinal afirmativo.

Segui em frente, parei o carro. Pedi a melhor suíte, não importei-me com o preço. Quando fui questionado ao tempo que permaneceria na suíte, não tive uma resposta imediata, a moça que me atendia supôs que eu ficaria por tempo indeterminado e com um sorriso disse:

- Acerte na saída. – Talvez tal atitude fosse defensiva, ou então ela apenas não queria olhar para a minha cara por mais tempo.

Entrei com o carro e deixei-o na vaga que fora destinada ao quarto 16. Desci, peguei a chave do quarto e esperei que ela fizesse o mesmo.

Abandonando suas coisas no banco de trás do carro pouco depois que sai, ela me seguiu. Um sorriso largo em seus lábios demonstrava que estava gostando da situação. Eu não tinha idéia que ia acabar num motel hoje, mas a vida é cheia de surpresas.

Eu permanecia calmo, tranqüilo até certo ponto. Segui, abri a porta e dei passagem a ela, que olhou encantada com a beleza do quarto.

Fechei a porta e encostei-me nela, deixando um dos pés encostado nela para que eu tivesse um apoio melhor. Não sabia o que dizer, mas na melhor das hipóteses...

- Estamos sozinhos... – ela olhou-me, despindo meu corpo com os olhos. Senti-me desconfortável, seus olhos eram acusatórios e intimidadores... Ela simplesmente começou a desabotoar os botões da camisa preta que vestia seu corpo. Meu olhar seguia suas mãos, botão por botão. O sutiã preto, que servia de moldura para os seios não tão fartos, porém belos.

Ao terminar de desabotoar a veste, procurei encontrar sanidade dentro de mim. Nada encontrei, apenas um desejo incalculável de possuir aquela mulher que se despia para mim.

**--xXx--**

Nhá... Povo mil perdões!! Estou realmente sem tempo, estudando e trabalhando... o final do trimestre tbm culminou com o prazo da fic! Não consegui cumpri-lo e creio que talvez não possa voltar a cumprir durante algum tempo...

Talvez o próximo capitulo não demore tanto, por via das duvidas quem estiver acompanhando coloque em "alert" xD

Algumas coisas se desenrolaram nos próximos capítulos... fiquem atentos! xD

E pra quem deseja saber, haverá sim o primeiro hentai de Kabuto x Shizune no próximo capitulo... aguardem!!

xD

bjos... e sem dois reviews não posto!! X.x

mas como sei que vcs são legais e bondosos ... cof cof cof ... sei qua não terei dificuldades em postar o proximo capitulo!!

Beijos a todos... ja ne.


	10. Chapter 10

Olhei em seus olhos, novamente eu tentava encontrar algum sinal de arrependimento, repulsa ou qualquer sentimento que me fizesse recuar naquele instante

**Por trás das Lentes**

**Minha Menina**

Olhei em seus olhos; novamente eu tentava encontrar algum sinal de arrependimento, repulsa ou qualquer sentimento que me fizesse recuar naquele instante. Nada. Ela parecia jogar com meu subconsciente...

Vi a camisa preta descer sob seus ombros até atingir o chão com suavidade. As mãos pequenas, delicadas, tatearam até encontrar o fecho do sutiã, encontrado, em instantes foi aberto.

Seus seios, uma obra de arte. Pareciam moldados de cerâmica, perfeitos. Tão perfeitos e delicados quanto os de Tayuya, nada que se compare aos seios fartos de Hinata, mas com certeza superavam-na pela beleza. Tinham formato de taça, eram rijos, ligeiramente pequenos – comparados aos da Hyuuga -, mas suficientemente grandes para que uma de minhas mãos não sirva como sustento total para um deles.

A cintura tinha curvas singelas, fina. O quadril agora revelado com mais clareza, era arredondado, mágico. Algo digno de um corpo moldado a cada centímetro. Nada era exagerado, tampouco faltava... Era simplesmente perfeito.

Não me movi ao que fazia a analise. Ela não avançava um milímetro sequer...

Suas mãos correram pelo seu corpo, chegaram ao cós da calça justa, que moldava-o com perfeição. Os dedos hábeis, não levaram 3 segundos para desprender o fecho. Meus olhos acompanhavam tudo, nenhum detalhe se passava despercebido.

A peça intima, ao que surgia sob a veste que deixava o corpo, revelava-se numa renda miúda. O preto da peça destacava ainda mais a curvatura do quadril... Um espetáculo digno de um Deus. As sandálias abertas saíram de seus pés, revelando uma mulher dez centímetros mais baixa que eu. O salto trazia uma ilusão de falsa altura, ela não tinha o meu tamanho.

Levemente empurrada para baixo, a calça, deixava-se revelar as coxas, as pernas daquela mulher... Torneadas, esbeltas, sem marca alguma. Ao que o tecido tocou o chão e seus pés desvencilharam-se dela, um passo a frente foi dado. Outro, mais outro...

A minha aparente calma dissipou-se no instante que ela tocou meu rosto. Sua mão era fria, tão gelada quanto um cadáver. É estranho pensar nisso, ainda mais num instante como esse, mas era assim que eu a via. Sua beleza era tão profunda, tão irretocável, que se perecia com a beleza da morte. Uma beleza que não é fingida, tampouco manipulada. Levei seu cabelo para trás da orelha, num ato maquinal. Eu queria analisar seu rosto, gravar sua expressão. Expressão única; de morte. A mais bela de todas que eu jamais vou esquecer.

Ela levou seu rosto de encontro ao meu. Roçou suavemente o pequeno nariz gélido ao meu. Eu acompanhava o movimento, fazendo nossos rostos dançarem conforme o silêncio.

Os lábios se tocaram, os dela frios como todo o resto. Os meus mornos, nem quentes, nem frios... Algo que se limitava a ser da temperatura normal de qualquer ser humano. Entreabri meus lábios na esperança que ela fizesse o mesmo. Ela fez.

Meu corpo foi inundado por uma onda de calor tão grande, tão forte, a tal ponto que não consegui encontrar palavras para descrever. Sua língua, quente, macia... Bailava dentre meus lábios de uma forma sedutora, encantadora. Algo que nenhuma mulher conseguiu, até hoje.

Meu corpo começou a tremer. Eu me sentia como um virgem, que nem ao menos havia tocado a si próprio, para conhecer-se. Naquele instante eu estava rendido aos braços dela. Minhas mãos tremulas tocaram o espaldar das suas costas. A pele quente dela; as minhas mãos frias ao que se chocaram, explodiram em sensações transmitidas a todo meu corpo. Eu sentia uma onda de calor subir pelos meus dedos, escorrer pelos meus braços, até chegar ao ponto onde se localizava a origem do meu prazer.

As mãos dela deslizaram pelos meus ombros, prendendo-se preguiçosamente à minha camisa. Um passo para trás foi dado, outro... Fui guiado pelos seus lábios.

Seu corpo caiu como uma pluma sobre a cama de lençóis vermelhos, sedosos. Por alguns instantes fiquei parado, apenas para avaliar a beleza da cena que eu via, algo magnífico. O contraste das cores era contagiante, fazia meu coração acelerar, meus olhos perdiam-se naquela brancura acentuada pelo mar vermelho a sua volta, com apenas um pequeno pedaço de pano preto que lhe escondia a feminilidade.

A renda era fina, mas suficientemente fechada para esconder com perfeição a parte mais intima. Prendi meus olhos àquela região. A linha suave que se fazia coxa abaixo confundia-se na minha visão turva. Ergui os olhos, avistei seu rosto: semblante calmo, seguro de cada ato. A boca vibrava, o vermelho que a acometia era tão intenso quanto o que cobria a cama, para mim ao menos.

Levei minha boca ao tornozelo desnudo, beijei-o. Subindo, pela perna gelada, que não sabia esconder os arrepios que meus beijos causavam. Os pés deslizavam pelo tecido, tentando talvez escapar das sensações, ou até mesmo aplacar um pouco o prazer que tais causavam-lhe.

Seda, assim eu descreveria sua pele. Quente por entre as coxas, macia, cheirosa.

Passei reto pelo pequeno pedaço de pano que encobria minha visão, desta vez eu seria cavalheiro, se ela o deixou ali, que ficasse. Até o momento que ela achasse mais apropriado para livrar-se dele.

Deixei que meus lábios escorregassem provocantemente sobre a pele do ventre, raspando a língua de pouco em pouco, fazendo seus olhos fecharem diante do frio do abandono.

Quando aproximei meus lábios do seu seio direito, ela apenas virou-se. Deitou de lado, dando as costas para mim. Rendido, deitei-me. Ao sentir que meu corpo tocara o colchão ela rapidamente veio para cima de mim. Sentou-se em meu colo, e com a maior calma do mundo, começou a desabotoar minha camisa.

A cada botão, ela tocava seus dedos gélidos na pele quente do meu peito, a cada toque meu corpo parecia receber uma descarga 220 voltz. Eu sentia-a cada vez mais perto, mais provocante, mais intensa a cada toque...

A cada segundo que se passava, eu me via mais inexperiente diante dela. Como um virgem a primeira vez que vê uma mulher semi-nua à sua frente. O rosto queimando, de nenhum jeito fui capaz de esconder minha excitação dela. Era evidente que ela tinha a situação completamente sob seu comando, eu estava de corpo e alma em suas mãos.

Fechei meus olhos e deixei-me levar, por um sentimento terno, que até agora era desconhecido para mim. Senti-me como uma criança sendo guiada para dar o primeiro passo; sendo guiada para descobrir como é bom sentir o vento bater em seus cabelos levemente, fazendo-o sentir o cheiro da brisa...

Aquela cama de motel parecia forrada por nuvens, da espécie mais macia que pode existir. O quarto que inicialmente cheirava a sexo, agora cheirava o mais doce aroma, o cheiro dela. Eu inspirava fundo, tentava sorver o máximo possível daquele momento para mim, para alimentar minha alma. Suprir minha necessidade de possuí-la, de te-la em meus braços, mesmo não conseguindo imaginar o quão bom possa ser.

Eu tentava procura na minha mente algo que se equiparasse ao que eu vivia naquele momento, nada. Mais uma vez meu cérebro resolveu não contribuir comigo, ele estava mais interessado em render-se ao prazer nas mãos daquela dama que beijava meu peito carinhosamente, como se fosse quebrar a um toque mais agressivo.

Minha camisa desapareceu do meu corpo, tão envolvido eu estava. Sentia suas mãos viajando pela extensão desnuda, sua boca calar-me com beijos abrasadores. Abri meus olhos, tentando entrar em contato com a realidade novamente, encontrei-a olhando para mim. Ela perecia um ser de outro mundo, não um anjo.

Anjos são castos, pessoas que cuidam das outras, que se doam completamente a uma causa, mesmo que tal não lhe pertença, apenas para ajudar o outro. Anjos são criaturas que no seu ímpeto ajudam o próximo, se doam ao máximo, sem receber nada em troca.

Ela parecia uma ninfa, uma ninfa grega. Com seus mistérios e seu encanto sem fim. Enfeitiçou-me com seu olhar, com sua beleza. Se seguir a lenda, um dia ainda me jogará aos lobos, de forma que eu seja devorado vivo. Estarei aqui para saber, para sofrer a conseqüência pelo meu pecado.

Seus olhos eram sôfregos, cheios de emoção. Inclinei-me para tomar seus lábios, ela apenas entregou-se. Rendendo-se à minha boca, atirando-se nos meus braços, como uma pequena ninfa faria.

Rapidamente, as posições se inverteram. Pude ver seu rosto de cima. Uma lágrima escapou-lhe os olhos, meu coração quase se despedaçou quando a vi. Estava tudo tão perfeito, o que fazia aquele prelúdio da dor surgir ali?

- Anjo... Perfeito... Queria ser tua desde o primeiro instante que te vi. – quando escutei tais palavras proferidas pelos seus lábios, senti meu coração voltar a bater. Agora mais acelerado, com vida. Com uma das mãos, retirei a nova lágrima que surgia. Ela sorriu, iluminando minha alma com seu sorriso.

- Minha menina... – foram as palavras que consegui desferir. Estranho isso. Ela é mais velha que eu, mais experiente... Eu não tenho o direito de tratá-la desta forma...

- Tua, sempre... – Suas palavras calaram meus argumentos. Nada eu tinha a dizer diante do que ela disse. Entreguei-me a um beijo ainda mais intenso que me foi ordenado.

Cada movimento da sua língua, eu sentia meu corpo reagir. De formas inesperadas, talvez desconhecidas...

Num salto ela livrou-se da veste. Não senti-me obrigado a fazer o mesmo. Ataquei-lhe os seios, tomando-os para mim, sedento. A calidez do toque embriagava, eu tinha meu corpo tomado pelo êxtase do momento. A respiração dela parecia não surtir efeito, a falta de ar era visível.

Sem pensar livrei-me das roupas, eu a queria. _Agora_.

Enquanto eu estava entretido, tirando aqueles tecidos que me sufocavam, ela deitou-se na cama como uma sereia. Estava a minha espera. Linda, tão linda que as palavras de um sábio não seriam capazes de descrevê-la naquele momento.

Larguei meu peso sobre ela, a cada milímetro que nós encostávamos, eu sentia nossos corpos se fundirem... Unirem-se num só. Nossas carnes se misturavam com o toque, algo esplendido. Maravilhoso.

Senti-me envolvido levemente pelas suas pernas. O rosto sereno, os olhos fechados. Nada me impedia, ela era minha naquele momento. Um movimento meu consumaria o fato de que somos um do outro para a eternidade.

Fundi-me completamente a ela. Eu sentia seu corpo pulsar. O calor o qual fui enlaçado inundava meu corpo completamente, desde a origem até a ponta do ultimo fio de cabelo que me caia sobre o rosto.

Abracei-a, não pude fazer outra coisa a não ser isso. Nossos corpos tornaram-se um só, não tenho como explicar, apenas aconteceu.

Olhando em seus olhos, comecei a movimentar-me. Estocadas firmes, longas. Ela sorria, deliciada com meu amor. Com o tempo, veio o desespero. A necessidade, os instintos tomaram conta de mim. Apenas deixei que me guiassem num ato completo como aquele.

Sentia-me homem, viril, possante como um motor sobre ela. Nos momentos de calmaria, nos beijávamos. Sentíamos a paixão que nos envolvia brotar por cada poro...

Gotas de suor começaram a habitar meu peito, e em seguida molhavam os lençóis. Ela parecia nas nuvens, a expressão que a pouco eu congelara na minha mente, havia se tornado algo esplendoroso: olhos semi-cerrados; boca levemente inchada, tomada por um vermelho intenso; bochechas coradas e respiração ofegante.

Seu rosto era um espelho. Refletia tudo que seu corpo sentia. Um sorriso envergonhado, ao que surgiu, desfez-se. Deu lugar a um gemido surdo que lhe escapou à garganta. Ela foi ao céu e voltou, deixando por lá parte da sua vitalidade.

Mais cansada, ela sorria ternamente para mim. Eu apenas sentia meu peito acelerar, batia tão forte que eu podia jurar que escutava. Ela enlaçou meu pescoço com os braços, puxando-me mais para perto. O êxtase elevou-se ao que senti seu cheiro, mais perto... Mais embriagante.

Unhas cravadas nas minhas costas; a boca aproximando-se perigosamente da minha orelha para conter os gemidos. O frenesi foi ao máximo. Não pude conter a força com que veio e a velocidade com que foi embora. Fui até o céu e voltei, talvez repetidas vezes numa só... Apenas perfeito.

Desfaleci sobre ela e senti que ela tinha me acompanhado, ao meu lado entregou-se ao êxtase das sensações.

Levantei um pouco meu rosto – com o resto de forças que eu ainda tinha – e pude contemplar seu rosto: cansado, com um sorriso infantil, satisfeito. Ela, sorrindo, veio até meu rosto, beijando minha testa, abraçou-me.

Não posso descrever sensação mais completa e mais perfeita que esta. Deixei que meu peso caísse sobre o colchão. Ela em seguida veio ao meu colo, enroscando-se a mim como uma criança que recorre ao colo do pai depois de muito brincar. Eu enlacei meus braços sobre ela e a protegi. Protegi como se ela fosse ser ferida ou levada de mim, não soltaria ela nem que o mundo estivesse no inicio do seu fim. Ela era minha, e jamais deixaria de ser.

Ali permanecemos e dormimos por horas. Não sei dizer ao certo em que momento acordei, mas quando retomei minha consciência pude ver sua mão brincando sobre o meu peito. Afaguei-lhe os cabelos e sorri. Nada poderia ser melhor e mais perfeito do que vivi ao lado desta mulher esta tarde.

A minha ninfeta estava feliz, sua expressão não deixava-a esconder tal sentimento. Esfregando-se como um gato, chegou mais perto. Tão perto que tomou meus lábios para outro beijo. Calmo, sem pressa nem desejo. Cheio de carinho e afeto, amor.

Desvencilhou-se dos meus braços e levantou.

- Eu tenho que ir... Preciso voltar à vida real. – Não havia pesar na sua voz, talvez até algum tipo de insinuação de que aquilo poderia se repetir. – Tenho que dar muitas explicações... Afinal deixei a turma lá, plantada... Esperando por uma professora que nunca veio.

Uma leve gargalhada deixou sua garganta. Ela se divertia com isso, deixou sua turma à deriva apenas para se entregar ao repente do momento. Nada a preocupava, nada aturdia sua mente a não ser o que ela achasse válido.

- Você vai voltar para mim? – eu sabia que estava sendo imprudente com a pergunta, mas precisava saber.

- Talvez... – Pegou do bolso do jeans um colar com um pingente, o pingente parecia conter um liquido vermelho, parecia sangue. Colocou-o e escondeu-o em meio aos seios – Um dia você possa viver isso novamente num sonho. – O silencio que se fez foi desesperador para mim. Eu sabia o que aquilo queria dizer, ela não queria se entregar novamente a mim. Não queria mais ser minha... – Ou se a minha disponibilidade permitir, ao vivo.

Um balde de água morna foi jogado sobre mim, ela fez aquilo só para castigar-me. Apenas para brincar com meu ímpeto e com meus pensamentos ágeis. Ela queria ser minha novamente, queria entregar-se ao impossível.

Pronta, com a roupa recomposta com perfeição e visivelmente abatida foi em direção à porta.

- Espera... Em três minutos eu me apronto e te levo de volta. Afinal fui eu quem te trouxe para cá. – ela sorriu e sentou na base da cama. Não tive tempo de me levantar e vi que ela levantou-se novamente, acometida por uma expressão de profundo desprazer.

- Eu tenho que ir... pego um táxi. Fica ai e 'curte' até o fim o nosso momento... – " O nosso momento", aquilo fez com que meu rosto corasse. Não tive argumentos se não deixar que a vontade dela fosse atendida. Ao que ela saia na porta ocorreu-me algo...

- Você se previne...

- Não. Mas em anos com uma relação com o Genma, nunca engravidei. Até esqueço disso... Não se preocupe. O problema é comigo, o Genma tem uma filha afinal. – Sorrindo me abandonou.

Relaxei sobre o colchão e deixei minha mente ser invadida pelo nada, até o momento que adormeci.

**--xXx—**

Demorei, mas finalmente dei fim a este capitulo. Ai esta ele, com todos os pormenores possíveis, ou não.

Creio que eu tenha obtido um desempenho satisfatório! 8D

Não estou respondendo os reviews aqui, mas procurarei responde-los um a um ao que forem mandados a mim.

Como sempre: Não posto o seguinte capitulo sem ter 3 reviews, sim 3. Este capitulo me rendeu algumas noites insones... u.u ... portanto ele merece mais carinho que os outros. – Mesmo que noite insone não seja o termo, demorei a escreve-lo.

É isso, obrigada a todos, até mais ver.


	11. Chapter 11

**Por trás das Lentes**

**Cap 11**

Kabuto's Pov:

No dia seguinte, quando acordei, pude ver que tudo continuava igual. Ao respirar fundo, percebi que algo mudou: seu cheiro não estava mais aqui. O cheiro de sexo, habitual dos motéis, havia voltado a toda. Tal odor feriu-me; não consegui permanecer nem mais cinco minutos naquele quarto – para mim, agora – imundo.

Parei para pensar, pouco antes de abandonar o aposento. Olhei tudo a minha volta, a fim de guardar cada fragmento de memória que aquele lugar pudesse trazer a mim. Guardei-os minuciosamente em algum lugar em minha mente. Nada daquele mágico momento vivido ali seria extraviado, tampouco perderia a cor. Seria eterno.

Movi-me como um verme até meu carro. De lá fui para meu apartamento. Cheguei, olhei o relógio – que marcava quase dez horas da manha – e sentei-me em frente à TV, liguei-a e fiquei procurando algo descente para assistir.

Meus dias, no restante do mês resumiram-se a estudar, vir para casa, comer, dormir... Nada de novo, e aparentemente a calmaria voltava a minha vida.

Shizune começou a agir como um iceberg móvel, não dirigia a palavra a mim. Alguns olhares escapavam-lhe, mas a maioria deles passava despercebida por mim, quem me avisava era Hinata. Ela que continuava feliz com seu namorado e primo, Neji.

Eu, parando para pensar no que estava se passando, não conseguia achar uma razão lógica para tudo que estava acontecendo. Todas as coisas saíram de meu controle e voltaram ao "normal".

Shizune, por que ela estava agindo desta forma comigo? O que estava acontecendo para ela se distanciar dessa forma? Não responder aos meus inúmeros bilhetes, aos meus chamados, aos meus pensamentos... O que eu mais queria era entender o que se passava; compreender o porquê das mudanças daquele povo que antes me rodeava e que agora parecia me deixar de lado.

O tempo passava e nada mudava, no fim de dois meses, finalmente parece que algo de novo aconteceu... Algo que necessitava da minha intervenção, talvez.

Hinata bateu a minha porta. Estava arrasada, destruída por fora, e pelos seus olhos – vermelhos e inchados – por dentro também.

- Posso ficar aqui com você esta noite?

Eu nada disse. Apenas abri meus braços e acolhi-a em um abraço forte e confortante, digno de mim, que sempre estive ali para ela. Ao que consegui desvencilhar-me de seus braços, fechei a porta e prontamente levei-a ao sofá.

Lá com calma e paciência, procurei acalma-la, tranqüilizar seu interior, para depois sim, conseguir algo, descobrir o porquê disso tudo.

- Agora me diz... O que houve? – Falei num tom manso, carinhoso, afagando-lhe o rosto.

- Meus pais pegaram a gente na cama! – Sem demora as lágrimas voltaram ao seu rosto. Como era estranho ouvir aquilo dela, pareciam perfeitos juntos.

- E qual o problema? Eles não sabiam?

- Não. Meu pai não sabia! Ele me proibiu expressamente de ficar com o Neji... Que por sua vez, não teve nada a dizer... Apenas se calou como eu tive que fazer.

- E por que você esta neste estado? – apontei para suas roupas e seu cabelo desgrenhado.

- Meu pai me bateu... Chamou-me de desavergonhada... Disse-me horrores e eu tive de agüentar... Minha mãe só chorava... Foi horrível... – ao que terminou a frase, as lágrimas se intensificaram. Seus sentimentos foram feridos bruscamente, sentimentos estes que eu tanto lutei para preservar. Agora tudo estava destruído.

Abracei-a, nada mais me veio à mente. Era isso que eu deveria fazer, ao menos era isso que eu julgava. Como uma criança, peguei-a no colo; levei-a até a cama e lá a deixei. Aninhada, como um gato, que foge do cachorro mau que lhe atormentava.

Pequena e frágil, lá estava ela novamente em minha cama. Engraçado como as coisas aconteciam, o mundo girava – por assim dizer – mas ela sempre acabava na minha cama, ao meu lado.

Deitei-me ao seu lado e coloquei-a em meu colo, puxei-a para perto, aquecendo-a, protegendo-a.

No outro dia, quando acordei, deparei-me com uma mesa improvisada nos pés de minha cama. Ela havia preparado um café da manha, algo realmente especial para mim.

Aquela moleca, com a minha camiseta e o meu chinelo, passeava pelo apartamento graciosa. Sorri ao ver que nossa intimidade continuava intacta, e que ela ainda lembrava dos nossos tempos juntos. Esta lembrança me aqueceu e reconfortou, numa manha fria e nublada de sábado, era a única coisa que poderia me fazer sorrir.

**Shisune's Pov.:**

Tudo foi perfeito, realmente saiu como eu planejei. Ele é mais, muito mais do que eu imaginava, do que o meu pobre ser poderia supor. É muito mais que Genma, mais que qualquer homem que possa existir na face desta terra.

A suavidade dos toques, a sensibilidade de suas ações e de suas palavras, tocaram-me de tal forma que tive que parar para pensar. Muitas coisas na minha vida estão erradas e desorganizadas de certa forma.

Este tempo serviu também para que eu pudesse me organizar e investigar um pouco mais a fundo meu parceiro de anos, coisa que não foi muito agradável de fazer... Coisas ilícitas foram descobertas, coisas horríveis que explicam muitos fatos que eu desconhecia até então.

Genma está envolvido num esquema de tráfico, algo não muito agradável que já colocou em risco muitas pessoas, inclusive a mim. Não sei bem do que se trata, mas... Até onde pude descobrir são armas contrabandeadas, trazidas para cá em navios... Muitas coisas não sei explicar, mas até onde sei, nada me agrada.

Meus sentimentos mudaram, meu querido "Anjo", tive que fazer que ele se afastasse de mim... Seria muito perigoso que ele estivesse ao meu lado, ainda mais tendo como tio Orochimaru, um desafeto declarado de meu "querido" marido.

Foi extremamente difícil essa separação repentina, mesmo que nada entre nós fosse realmente sério, o sentimento – que tenho certeza ser recíproco – que nos une é algo muito forte, algo que vem de um lugar que nem a razão sabe explicar, algo profundo, incompreensível e maravilhoso.

Genma começou a desconfiar que meus sentimentos haviam mudado na primeira semana, logo após o primeiro contato com Kabuto, neguei... Sim, eu neguei muito. Mas hoje não nego mais, por conta disso... Fui espancada, por duas vezes estuprada e maltratada de todas as formas – física e psicologicamente -, ele acabou por se tornar um monstro.

Meu dinheiro - e um pouco do dele que consegui juntar – usei para comprar uma casa no subúrbio. Comprei uma bem simples, algo que não chamasse a atenção de ninguém, muito menos a de Genma.

Esperei alguns dias para em fim começar a construir o que eu tinha em mente. Paguei caro por tudo, mas ao fim das contas, consegui que tudo ficasse perfeito.

**Kabuto's Pov.:**

Hinata permaneceu em minha casa por mais alguns dias, eu apenas guardando sua segurança, seus sentimentos.

Neji algumas vezes procurou-a, mas – com a ciência dela – despachei-o, com dor no coração – confesso -, mas o fiz. Seria melhor para os dois. Hinata chorava e muitas vezes recorria a mim como conforto físico e emocional, deixando claro que aquilo acontecia apenas para que ela ficasse melhor.

Eu entendia e servia de conforto com muito prazer, como sempre foi.

Hoje acordei diferente, sabe quando a alma parece estar gelada, talvez por medo, talvez por pressentimento que algo de ruim vá acontecer, nesta manha eu presumo que isso ocorra. Mesmo que eu não possa definir "isso", sei que não é algo agradável.

Peguei a chave do carro e fui-me direto a faculdade. Peguei um café na cantina, e segui apenas com minha pasta pendurada no ombro rumo a mais uma aula de anatomia.

Antes de chegar à sala, senti aquele odor característico, odor que inundou o corredor, propositalmente, sei disso. Ela não usa o perfume dessa forma, geralmente ele é mais suave, hoje ela exagerou, propositalmente tenho certeza.

Espero apenas que meus pressentimentos não tenham nada a ver com ela, mais uma vez, eu não me perdoaria se algo acontecesse...

Fui puxado para a sala de uma outra turma, vazia. Sem mesmo abrir meus olhos senti seus lábios colarem aos meus, e inundarem meu ser de prazer e carinho. Nunca um beijo dela fora tão intenso e apaixonado, tão sublime quanto seus toques, calculados, mas ainda assim calorosos e gentis.

Tendo nossas bocas separadas, ela disparou com pressa:

- Preciso ver você... Contar-te algo, te mostrar algo...

- Tudo bem, quando, onde... Me avise eu irei, não deixarei que nada me empeça... – Falei também com pressa, dividindo a mesma angustia que ela.

- Eu te amo, sei que demorei para te dizer isso, mas nunca esqueça, eu te amo. – Essas palavras sussurradas ao meu ouvido, fizeram meu corpo tremer e minha alma se alegrar de forma magnífica...

- Tenho que ir, me encontre neste endereço, amanha a noite, às 20h. – E foi assim que ela me deixou, apenas aquele misero pedaço de papel na mão. Era tudo que eu tinha, a tudo que eu deveria me agarrar...

Chegando em casa, deparei-me com um jantar. Algo preparado com carinho, e com segundas intenções também. Olhei em volta e percebi uma linda mulher com um pequeno castiçal de três velas nas mãos, levando-o em direção a mesa.

Abandonando-o ali e em seguida apagando as luzes, ela veio até mim. Pegou minha bolsa, deu-me um "selinho" nos lábios e disse:

- Hoje tu vai ser meu... E o mais importante... Eu serei tua, de corpo e de alma...

Com apenas um sorriso doce, ela me conduziu até a mesa. Colocou-me sentado li como uma criança e foi até a cozinha, pegar algo preparado com antecedência.

Trouxe em uma forma de vidro Salmão com batatas "sotê", eu adorava aquele prato. Sempre fui fã de peixe, ainda mais salmão preparado dessa forma.

O vinho servido logo era seguida era branco e seco, uva Niagra. Realmente o mais apropriado para a ocasião e para o prato.

Concentrei-me nela mais uma vez, deu mais algumas voltinhas e sentou-se por fim. Abrindo um largo sorriso pegou os talheres e começou a me servir.

- Qual o motivo dito esta noite? – Perguntei realmente confuso com o que estava acontecendo.

- Kabuto... – notei que ela corou levemente, mais ainda assim não baixou os olhos, deixou que eles me encarassem brilhantes – Há algum tempo nós ficamos juntos... Você foi o meu primeiro homem e até hoje se comporta como um gentleman comigo... faz todas as minhas vontades, e me tem como amiga e como amante, às vezes... – Ela não desviava o olhar de mim, e eu estava começando a me envolver com aquelas palavras doces, com aquele timbre característico que sempre me fez tão bem... – O que eu quero dizer... É que neste tempo que eu passei aqui, tudo o que eu passei e senti, tudo isso fez com que o meu sentimento por você aumentasse... Se tornasse mais forte, e a cada dia mais bonito...

- Minha querida... você sabe que cada palavras dita até aqui é recíproca, eu tenho um carinho muito especial por você...

- Não é mais de carinho que eu estou falando... É de amor. Eu te amo, sei que agora não é um momento apropriado para dizer isso, - uma pequena lágrima começou a se formar no canto do seu olho esquerdo, os meus olhos... desde as primeiras palavras já estavam marejados – mas eu precisava, precisava saber se isso pode ser real ou não...

Minha mente parou. Quando as palavras dela cessaram, eu pude perceber o que realmente estava acontecendo. Ela me amava, não mais como amigo, mas agora com homem e pelo que entendi ela me queria para ela.

Shizune hoje veio ao meu encontro, eu sei, meu coração sabe que meu verdadeiro amor é dela. Nada mudará isso, mas Hinata também tomou uma proporção inesperada dentro de mim. Ela se tornou uma companheira de fato, alguém que cuida de mim, que convive comigo, alguém que eu tenho um apresso tão grande quanto Shizune.

Em que enrascada fui me meter, agora estou numa encruzilhada e realmente não sei que caminho tomar. Até hoje sempre tomei todo cuidado possível para não ferir os sentimentos da minha Hyuuga, mas e agora, o que eu farei?

Esta com certeza é a duvida mais cruel de toda minha vida. Uma duvida que envolve mais pessoas, não só a mim, não só os meus sentimentos, algo realmente complexo, que precisa de tempo para se resolver. Tempo e delicadeza, eu não vou magoar essa pequena que está a minha frente com os olhos marejados dizendo que me ama...

- Você me pegou mocinha... – eu estava realmente perplexo, ela deu um sorriso sem graça e voltou ao peixe. Eu devia uma resposta melhor que essa, mas não sabia o que dizer...

- Hi, você mais que ninguém sabe que eu sempre tomei o maior cuidado para não ferir os teus sentimentos... E hoje não será diferente. Não posso te dar uma resposta dessas assim, de sopetão. Eu sei que você entende isso... Dê-me três dias, em três dias eu te darei uma resposta correta e coerente...

- Eu já esperava isso... Você é seguro demais em relação aos seus sentimentos. – Ela respirou fundo, e abriu novamente um sorriso simpático – Mas não é por isso que nós vamos perder a noite, não é?

Mais uma vez ela foi perfeita. Entendeu o que eu queria passar, a nossa sintonia é algo que parece inexplicável aos olhos, mas uma amizade que se transforma em algo mais profundo, faz com que as coisas fiquem difíceis de explicar.

Abri meu mais feliz sorriso, e resolvi viver aquela noite como a mais especial de todas. Nós merecíamos isso, por nossa amizade.

--xXx—

Gente por favor me perdoem!!!! Eu realmente falhei com vocês, admito. Mas meu tempo anda curto, estou estudando muito e é algo que ninguém mais pode fazer por mim.

Esta é uma história muito especial para mim, tem um significado maravilhoso, algo que eu não consigo explicar. Espero que vocês tenham gostado desse capitulo.

As coisas se esclareceram um pouco. Tomaram uma forma um pouco diferente, mas é algo necessário para o fim que está na minha mente. Surpresa? Talvez, eu sempre gostei de coisas diferentes.

Espero que todos os que acompanham, continuem a acompanhar, e prometo não demorar muito para escrever o capitulo 12.

Como de costume, peço 2 reviews. Sei que eu não poderia fazer isso, mas é legal! 8D

Bjos a todos, e mais uma vez peço-lhes desculpa. Em especial para aqueles que acompanhavam capitulo a capitulo.


End file.
